Poisons et Antidotes
by snakesandapples
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, tout promettait d'être beau. Mais ses amis sont morts. Et il s'exile dans la solitude pour rester dans le deuil et la douleur. Que se passe t il quand Rogue est le seul à pouvoir l'aider? EPILOGUE LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!!!! Nouvelle fic, sur Harry et Rogue, cette fois-ci... Voilà, en ce qui concerne l'épilogue de « Longue est la route », y a plus qu'à corriger... Et poster!Sinon, que dire d'autre? Premier chap d'une courte (en tout cas, je l'éspère...) histoire sur... Ce qui peut nous détruire, petit à petit, et sur ce qui peut nous guérir, un pas après l'autre. Or, le problème ici, c'est de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas que les Avada qui tuent, qu'une situation de faiblesse peut nous menacer sans qu'on le sache... Et que les moyens de s'en sortir sont souvent... Inattendus.

Je ne possède pas le droit de dire que ce que je fais est dirigé dans un but lucratif.

Ps: Attention, vous sortez de Bisounours-Land...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Tout était comme tendu, alerte et n'importe quel humain qui se serait risqué à entrer dans la Forêt Interdite à cette heure-ci se serrait sagement retiré, poussé par quelque instinct, au bout de quelques minutes de profonde solitude.

Mais une silhouette sombre s'aventura sans hésiter dans les ténèbres qui agitaient silencieusement la forêt.

De la raideur de ses pas, elle était attentive au moindre mouvement, bruit, ou à la moindre présence. De ses choix catégoriques concernant les directions qu'elle prenait, elle connaissait les lieux et savait exactement où elle se dirigeait.

Elle passa, discrète entre les arbres rabougris et les buissons décharnés, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

Enfin, elle sembla s'immobiliser un instant, figée dans son mouvement comme une statue. Entre les branches menaçantes de arbres se trouvait une sorte de cabane de briques rouges, assez massive, bien qu'étroite, et on pouvait observer un fin nuage de fumée sortir de la cheminée. Des lumières scintillaient très faiblement, comme des lueurs jetées sur le mur.

La silhouette s'approcha, et après avoir fait quelques pas et s'être arrêtée devant la porte, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura:

-Cistiem Apero.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'adolescent sursauta et brandit sa baguette. Le professeur entra en souriant de triomphe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cette cérémonie était modeste et discrète. Seule la famille Weasley, Neville, Luna, MacGonagall et Hagrid étaient là.

Ils leur firent deux belles tombes, l'une à côté de l'autre, et les y enfermèrent dignement, leurs deux corps enfermés dans une boîte en bois clair. Pour elle, on avait apporté des roses rouges, et pour lui, des roses dorées.

Harry ne disait rien. Il ne pleurait pas. Il était muet dans son deuil et tremblant dans son recueillement. Tout avait été sauvé, cela faisait trois jours que le monde sorcier fêtait son sauveur, et cela faisait trois jours qu'il vivait dans le noir et dans la léthargie.

Tout avait été sauvé. Sauf eux.

Et Harry, par un réflexe tout à fait commun, se refusa d'exister, quand les tombes furent remplies et scellées pour toujours.

Après avoir longuement pleuré, Molly Weasley voulut serrer celui qui avait essayé de les sauver mais qui n'avait pas pu. Elle voulait réchauffer Harry. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il marchait seul entre les tombes, sa cape flottait derrière lui, lui, qui ne se retournait pas. Et c'est sans se retourner qu'il transplana après avoir passé les grilles du cimetière.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore souriait. Ils avaient réussi son nez dans son portrait et il avait eu le droit à une caisse de bonbons au citron. Mais il se ressaisit et regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui se tenait droit devant lui et faisait tous les efforts du monde, il le savait, pour ne pas se montrer trop impatient, ni trop torturé. MacGonagall était derrière lui et hochait vigoureusement la tête. Puis, comme il était encore songeur, elle ajouta avec force:

-Albus, enfin, il ne vous demande que trois choses, et je trouve qu'après tout ce qu'il a enduré, il serait normal qu'il ait droit à ce qu'il désire.

Albus eut une moue de gêne, puis déclara:

-Très bien, Harry, je suis d'accord.

Et le jeune homme sentit l'air revenir peu à peu dans ses poumons et il respira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-SORTEZ D'ICI!

-Vous vous croyez supérieur par ce à travers de quoi vous êtes passé, mais vous vous trompez, Potter, lourdement. Mauvaise idée, ce souhait de vivre ici. Mauvaise idée d'interdir à quiquonque, homme ou créature, d'approcher cette...tente! Et très mauvaise idée, idée STUPI...

-FERMEZ-LA!

-Je vous demande Pardon?

-POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ACHARNEZ? J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOUS AVOIR SUR LE DOS!

-J'ai promis a Albus de passer chaque semaine pour voir si vous étiez vivant...

Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et comme chaque dimanche, Rogue se désola du peu de lumière dans cette cabane et surtout, dans cette vie.

Cette vie, c'était celle du jeune homme en face de lui, dressé, le regard furibond, les poings serrés, et le corps éléctrique.

Cette vie qui était en face de lui lui rapellait chaque dimanche douloureusement la sienne. Et maintenant que les mangemorts n'étaient plus là, maintenant que le ciel était redevenu bleu et que la vie reprenait son cours, il désespérait à l'idée que lui n'aurait pas l'opportunité de renaître de ses cendres, car le feu en lui, cette étincelle, cette foi en le monde, elle avait disparu, et ce qui était resté n'était qu'amertume et cynisme. Il ne piquait même plus de colère contre ses élèves.

Quelque part, il s'était surpris à se désoler pour ce jeune homme déjà si gâché. Il était trop vieux pour s'identifier à lui, et trop orgueilleux pour lui montrer à quel point il commençait à dissocier ce balafré de son prétentieux de paternel.

Pourtant, il l'avait détesté. Ses yeux verts étaient un éternel supplice pour lui, et parfois, l'humour tordu de Dumbledore amenait le vieil homme à lui coller l'étiquette douteuse de « supplice de Tantale ».

Biensûr, il était malicieux, lui, il avait reçu le don de cacher bien au fond de son coeur un immense soleil et de le ressortir brillant et étincellant quand les autres ne verraient qu'un sombre rideau de pluie sur leur vies. Et il était mort, à présent. Il pouvait reposer en paix. Même s'il s'inquiétait tous les jours de savoir si Harry allait bien. Chaque dimanche soir, Rogue rentrait dans son bureau, et avec MacGonagall, ils discutaient de ses avancées avec Harry. Et Chaque dimanche soir, le maître des Potions secouait négativement la tête, et repartait en jurant dans ses cachots, en faisant fuir tout le monde. Peeves comprit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Potter, asseyez-vous. Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, vous savez?

-Franchement, Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Ca n'a aucun sens, vous me détestez, je vous méprise, et tout bien considéré, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique.

Au lieu de rager, le directeur des Serpentard sourit.

_Bien joué, le balafré. Tu commences à avoir une carapace solide._

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez apporté, cette fois-ci? Fit le jeune homme las, qui se tournait vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, tournant le dos à un Rogue qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa cape, et fouillait des poches, apparemment. Il avait remarqué d'un clin d'oeil que sous le faux air désintéréssé, Potter attendait qu'il lui déballe ce qu'il attendait avidement toute la semaine.

-Comme d'habitude, le vieux whisky Pur Feu.

Harry se retourna avidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder la bouteille que sortait Rogue de sa cape avec envie et désir. Rogue eut un petit rictus, et d'une voix cassante, il assèna:

-Je veux faire un pacte avec vous, Potter. Chaque semaine, je vous laisserai une bouteille de whisky, et je veux qu' à chaque semaine, vous éliminiez un de vos trois STUPIDES voeux.

Harry ne dit rien mais se pencha lentgement sur le feu, laissant Rogue l'observer, le visage impassible. Puis, sa voix ferraillée, cassée et gémissante, s'éleva dans l'air:

-Vous êtes très fort, vous jouez sur ma dépendance, Rogue. Le seul point sur lesquel vous vous trompez...lourdement, c'est que ma dépendance à ces trois souhaits est plus forte qu'aucune autre dépendance ne le sera jamais. Ils ne me quitteront jamais.

Rogue déglutit et s'apprêta à partir, se levant discrètement. Il ramassa la bouteille et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Enfin, il passa le seuil de la cabane, marchant par dessus la porte défoncée. Mais il s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de Potter:

-Je m'y attendais, pour tout dire. Vous n'auriez jamais pu deviner que mes amis comptent infiniment plus pour moi que votre alcool, puisque vous-même n'avez jamais eu d'amis...

Rogue ne dit rien. Mais... Cela était-il possible? Il sentit son coeur se serrer et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère monter en lui. Mais bien vite, il se ressaisit, et murmura dédaigneusement « Reparo » pour que la porte, comme chaque dimanche, se remettre en place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je publierai probablement tous les trois jours (période de stgress oblige), même si j'en suis déjà à un point avancé dans cette histoire... Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore... expérimentée... Que j'ai des problèmes avec un clavier taré qui n'arrête pas de déconner et qu'il faut que je recorrige trèstrès vite derrière, donc, cette fois-ci, je vais prendre mon temps! NA!


	2. Trois voeux sans conséquence

Bonjour tout le monde!!!! Bon, je dois avouer, même si les reviews ne sont pas légion ( ça me paraît difficile de concevoir que les 4 gentil(le)s reviewers sont si dingues de cette page qu'ils y sont venus plus d'une centaine de fois... Mais si vous avez une autre explication rationnelle, je suis à l'écoute (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles)), I'M HAPPY qu'elles montrent que cet embryon d'histoire est apprécié. Et je vais m'empresser de répondre à Mifibou: Le drame, c'est que notre jeune héros se soit enterré dans le souvenir de ses amis. Il ne s'est interdit de vivre après la mort de Ron et Hermy. Il est donc en plein drame, nage dedans, voire même coule (yes, Titanic, tout à fait!!!). Après, je peux pas te révéler si cette fic se terminera bien ou pas, ça n'a pas de sens dés le départ... Enfin, je crois... (GRATGRAT) (Eh, vous trouvez pas que je blablate plus que de coutume?!? (profonde méditation) LE SYNDROME DES PERIPHRASES!!! loool)

Pour le « disclaimer »: Je ne possède pas le chat de la mère Rowling, ni ses droits d'auteur d'ailleurs

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sentit ses doigts, ses propres doigts, courir sur la surface lisse et froide, en tremblant, en tremblant si violemment. Ses yeux étaient comme fous, heureux, et infiniment tristes. Le miroir du Rised ne reflétait pas ses parents, ces figures pâles qui étaient ressurgies du passé lors de sa découverte en première année, mais deux adolescents.

A travers la surface fragile de verre que touchait si avidemment le jeune homme, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, tous deux souriants et bienveillants, regardaient cette épave que le monde avait fait de leur ami. Cette image de deux amis, si vrais et si réels il y avait peu, et présentement deux êtres à la chair froide et dure, enfermés sous terre, cette image devenait parfois insoutenable, et Harry baissait les yeux, essayant de souffler un peu.

Il ne pleurait jamais. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il était juste trop triste pour pouvoir pleurer.

Alors, comme chaque soir, il touchait fébrilement le miroir, et comme chaque soir, il s'enivrait de leur vue.

Et comme chaque soir, il s'endormit devant eux, roulé en boule, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue corrigeait des copies de troisième année sur la potion de polynectar. Sa bougie tremblait fébrilement devant lui, mais ses yeux caverneux fixaient avec dégoût les idioties sans nom que les élèves arrivaient à produire, et parfois, il s'émerveillait, oui, s'émerveillait, de tant d'imagination, avant de se reprendre et de gribouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguementg à un zéro. Mais le coeur n'y était plus depuis longtemps.

Il était obsédé par ce corps maigrelet qui subsistait au coeur des ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il se surprenait à penser qu'il éprouvait de la pitié. Et, indubitablement, il repensait aux maraudeurs, à James Potter, et sa rancoeur remontait, mais, il se rendit compte que le coeur n'y était plus. Depuis longtemps.

Ce soir -là, il laissa ses copies en plan, et s'installa dans son fauteuil, sortit sa bouteille de whisky, et la leva bien haut en s'écriant d'une voix rauque:

-A Potter numéro deux qui entre silencieusement dans les chemins tortueux de la douleur indélébile.

Et il but.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus, je me sens...

-Gênée de vous rendre compte que vous avez cautionné l'entreprise suicidaire de Harry... La voix du directeur était basse, et son ton était celui de la confidence, enlevant de sa collègue un poids des épaules, et se blâmant intérieurement pour sa participation cruciale à l'ouvrage qui était en train de détruire le légendaire Harry Potter. Il avait éxaucé ses trois voeux.

Vivre seul et indépendant dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Interdire à quiconque, homme, animal, ou créature hybride de pénétrer dans la zone qui lui avait été cédée. Et, en guise de présent pour son « effort de guerre », pouvoir posséder le Miroir du Rised.

Biensûr, Dumbledore savait à quel point Harry était en danger lorsqu'il était en présence du Miroir. Il l'avait déjà prévenu, alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant encore, des menaces qu'il pouvait représenter. Laisser s'enfuir la vie loin de son corps pour ne se focaliser que dans l'espace intime et abstrait de ses propres rêves.

Biensûr Dumbledore avait intgerdit à Hagrid, Minerva, ou même Neville de lui rendre visite. Formellement, car il avait même rempli ses yeux d'un avertissement farouche, qu'il avait rarement utilisé jusqu'alors. Mais rongé par le remord sur les conséquences de sa décision, de respecter, d'autoriser, et d'accomplir les trois derniers voeux de Harry Potter, il avait fait appel à Rogue, le suppliant de protéger encore une fois le fils de Lily.

Et Rogue, lors de son premier compte-rendu, s'était montré distant pour ses rapports avec le gamin, objectif à propos de ses constatations et quelque peu évasif sur l'accueil qui lui avait été offert. Il avait rapidement quitté la pièce avec son habituel air las et cynique.

-Oui, Minerva. Nous avons peut-être fait une ânerie irréparable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rogue, qui s'était donné pour principe de ne jamais donner de l'importance à qui que se soit dans sa vie, se trouva obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Ce gamin, avec toute sa douleur, et son entêtement à se rouler dans cette douleur et à s'y empêtrer, était arrivé à lui faire ressentir de la pitié, et parfois même, de la colère.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? Personne ne lui a demandé d'être aussi scrupuleux dans son deuil, et personne ne lui a dit qu'il finirait par les rejoindre s'il persistait à se complaindre dans cette attitude!_

Il devint obsédé, cette pensée ne le quittait presque plus, et au fur et à mesure qu'il le voyait chaque dimanche pour sa visite machinale, il s'était pris à observer le jeune homme, constatant de fait qu'il devenait maigre et pâle, bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible. Et loin de rester objectif et de s'assurer simplement que Potter n'était pas mort, il gardait en mémoire la promesse qu'il avait faite à Albus il y avaitg un an et qu'il avait renouvellée cette année, de veiller sur lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

Au départ, il avait été réticent, ne voyant pas l'utilité de rendre visite à un morveux qui venait de perdre ses amis et désirait un peu de solitude. Mais ce gamin, il avait tenu, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même au point de n'autoriser personne à le voir, alors qu'il était une légende sous le soleil. Et c'est ainsi qu'il prit une décision. Il allait l'aider, ce morveux. Il allait lui montrer comment dompter les relents du passé.

Mais ce qui avait pu le garder en vie, lui, était-ce certain qu'il pourrait aider Potter?

_D'ailleurs, je suis toujours debout, mais je suis un homme détruit. Peut-être que ça n'aide pas plus que cela, en fin de compte. _

_Non. Ca m'a vraiment aidé._

_Mais c'est peut-être contre-indiqué pour Potter._

_Non, ce type de remède est universel. _

_On verra._

Il prit un carnet en cuir. Et laissa le whisky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vous voulez me faire écrire?

Le gamin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire nerveux, et eut un rire amer:

-A quoi bon?

-Potter, bien que je vous trouve particulièrement stupide et égoïste, je vais vous laisser une chance.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez fait, vous?

Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à partir, encore las et agacé que ce balafré l'ait rejeté, se retourna, et d'un air sombre, il expliqua sèchement:

-J'ai mis du temps, mais je suis debout. Parfois, ça fait du bien, vous devriez vous en souvenir, à l'avenir.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il s'en alla.

Il revint au château, la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais après tout, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, n'est-ce pas? Il prit la direction du bureau d'Albus et Minerva, comme à chaque dimanche, et sans même toquer, il entra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Je ne savais pas.

-C'est le principe d'un carnet intime, c'est un moyen de se canaliser tout en laissant les autres dans l'ignorance. Répliqua sèchement Rogue en dardant son regard glacial sur la directrice.

-Et vous croyez que cela peut améliorer l'état de Harry?

La voix de Dumbledore était trop calme pour être sereine. Il cachait son anxiété. Alors le professeur des Potions, comme chaque dimanche, adopta un air méditatif et secoua négativement la tête, avant de répondre:

-Tout dépend entièrtement de sa bonne volonté.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, on s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, RDV mercredi soir pour la suite...Oui, j'en ai pleinement conscience, ce que j'écris est très déprimant, oui, ça donne envie de regarder Love actually ou Pretty woman, mais non, Harry et Rogue se haïssent cordialement, on ne vas pas y mettre direct un coup de baguette magique... Bref, la perfect mood pour réviser ses exams, comme si on allait à l'abattoir (et ceux qui m'ont déjà entendue rabâcher à quel point ma fac était un chaos dans "Longue est la route" ne peuvent qu'approuver, je pense.. Non?...)

MERCI AUX REVIEWERS QUI ME FONT TRESTRESTRES PLAISIR!!!!

MERCI A CEUX QUI LISENT ET QUI S'EN FOUTENT!!!!

MERCI PAPA NOEL DE M'APPORTER LES DROITS DE JKR!!! (on nage en plein délire là...)


	3. Le pacte des deux damnés

hey tout le monde!!! Je tenais d'abord à remercier chaleureusement les reviewers qui m'ont fait un super petit cadeau de Noël (les autres... ba je vous tire la langue!!! NA!) Et puis, tout de suite, mettons les choses au clair... Le dénouement de cette fic se jouera sur la quantité de Speculoos ingurgités... En fait, le speculoos booste le côté fleur bleue. Oui, c'est vraiment très con... Oui, c'est vraiment bancal, aléatoire, surréaliste, et non, je n'ai pas fumé ma pipe avant d'écrire tout ce ramassis de rubbish... Apologizes pour ce long monologue avec vous.

« Disclaimer » (j'aime pas ce mot): Je ne possède pas le droit de copyrighter JKR... Mais j'ai encore le droit d'écrire ce que je veux!

Ps: mes révisions avancent, je crois.(Oui, vous vous en foutez)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry avait continué à vivre, à son rythme habituel, mécanique, lent et routinier. Il avait laissé ce carnet que le Maître des Potions lui avait apporté, et ne daignait même pas cacher qu'il ne l'intéressait pas lorsque celui-ci lui rendait visite le dimanche. Il était toujours au même endroit et commençait à faire partie du mobilier, recouvert d'un petit monticule de poussière, à l'instar de tous les autres meubles qui, bien que peu nombreux, n'étaient jamais entretenus. Rogue se contentait d'observer. Il ne disait rien, et savait que lui-même avait été sceptique avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans la catharsis. Aussi n'était-il pas inquiet. Pour le moment. Mais Potter semblait renier ce bout de cuir, comme si c'était quelque chose qui était superflu. Et cette attitude dura plusieurs semaines. Rogue finit par lui expliquer, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix:

-Potter, vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas éviter les besoins de votre conscience longtemps...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, encore? Demanda Harry qui ne se retourna même pas pour faire face à son interlocuteur alors qu'il lâchait ces mots avec dédain. Rogue ne releva pas la provocation. Il ne le faisait plus désormais:

-Vous aurez besoin un jour de lâcher vos démons, Potter, et rien ici, à part ce carnet que vous prenez plaisir à ignorer ne saurait vous y aider.

Et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ce qui surprit Harry, il aurait dû rester encore un peu, il faisait encore jour. Mais le professeur s'approcha de lui et tout en un instant se raidit, et tout fut tendu. Chacun sur ses gardes, peu sûr de la réaction de l'autre. Et Rogue passa à quelques centimètres de la nuque de Harry en lui murmurant de sa voix doucereuse:

-Et à présent, Potter... Qui est une espèce de lâche?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bonjour. Ou plutôt Bonsoir. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois posé misérablement dans un coin de ce capharnaüm, attendant ton heure, et j'ai pensé plusieurs fois que je pourrais te brûler sans un mot. Mais finalement, ce borné de bâtard avait raison, j'imagine.**

**Je ne te dirai rien ce soir, je suis trop plein, et mon essence en toi te ferait mal. Mais peut-être demain, plus tard, un autre jour, qui sait.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Rogue, j'ai une question... Le professeur se retourna vers le jeune homme et en chassant toutes les pensées, le regarda intensément. Signe d'écoute attentive. Le garçon avait réuni tout son courage pour dire cela, et maintenant, il s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de parler:

-Vous... Vous l'avez encore, votre carnet?

Rogue contracta sa mâchoire. Etait-il assez déterminé pour laisser ce garçon sonder ses pensées et ses doutes, son intimité qui était allongée sur son vieux carnet?

-Oui.

Et il vit Harry Potter, maigre, blanc, tremblant, avoir une moue de gêne, ses joues se teintèrent d'un léger rose, avant que Rogue n'ajoute abruptement:

-Je vous apporterai le mien, mais à condition que vous me laissiez le vôtre.

Il savait que suivant la réaction du jeune homme, il saurait s'il avait écrit dedans. Ou pas.

Et il eut un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand il vit le garçon baisser les yeux, prit dans une profonde méditation.

Harry Potter vivait seul, en reclus et en sauvage. Terré au fond de la forêt, il ne laissait personne l'approcher, si ce n'était le sordide maître des Potions, qu'il tolérait, parce que celui-ci avait assez de verve et de vécu pour pouvoir et vouloir le maîtriser dans son univers de douleur.

Harry au fond de lui-même commençait à apprécier ces réunions taciturnes le dimanche, son seul contact avec le monde. Cependant, il se refusait à l'admettre, Rogue, le pire ennemi de son père, le professeur le plus haï de Poudlard, un mangemort qui avait tué Dumbledore et qui, lors de la dernière bataille, s'était retourné contre son Maître, et avait protégé le jeune homme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ils étaient dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, les volets étaient fermés sur la nuit sans étoiles. Harry avait réussi avec L'Ordre, à retrouver la trace du Quartier Général de Voldemort, qu'ils croyaient désert, avant de tomber dans une énorme embuscade. Harry sut quelle pièce il fallait chercher, la plus éloignée des combats, la plus calme. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione avec les membres de l'ordre et s'était glissé entre les sorts qui fusaient de partout. Les mangemorts étaient cachés dans les pièces et ne montraient aucune pitié pour leurs ennemis, pris entre deux feux dans les couloirs. _

_Quand il eut atteint la pièce, il dut faire face à Lucius Malefoy, qui arborait un sourire narquois, Rogue, le traître, derrière lui, le visage impénétrable, comme toujours, et dans l'ombre de la pièce, deux yeux rouges flamboyants, savourant l'heure qui était venue._

_Harry leva sa baguette, mais Lucius fut plus rapide. Cependant, Rogue le fut encore plus et à la surprise du jeune homme, il visa Lucius sans sourciller, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Lucius concentré sur sa proie. _

_Voldemort avait immédiatement saisi la traîtrise de Rogue et savourant déjà la victoire, se contenta d'un Doloris Maxima qui fit se tordre de douleur l'homme de Dumbledore. Il reviendrait sur sa trahison plus tard. Rogue croula par terre en un choc sourd, et Harry se retrouva face à son ennemi._

_Il fut rapidement désarmé, malgré tous ses efforts, toute son agilité et sa concentration. A terre, seul devant Voldemort qui ne disait rien, mais dont les yeux flamboyaient plus que jamais. Il vit sa baguette se lever et déglutit, comprenant que sa dernière heure était achevée. Voldemort allait prononcer l'incantation, quand il reçut un sortilège dans le dos. Rogue avait frappé fort. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune garçon pour se lever, et se remettre au duel. _

_Biensûr, il avait appris à tuer. Biensûr, il ne se contentait plus des Expelliarmus depuis longtemps. Et biensûr, il fit mouche, au bout de quelques minutes d'échanges qui s'enchainaient à un rythme hors du commun. Il lui avait fallu toute sa souplesse et toute sa dextérité avant de pouvoir viser juste. Et il osa respirer, quand il vit les yeux rouges devenir pâles, comme déjà pris par les ombres. Cependant, alors qu'il se tournait vers un Rogue qui semblait agoniser, ne sachant que penser de cette double traîtrise, il entendit deux hurlements. Deux hurlements qu'il connaissait, et deux hurlements qui le firent bondir dans le couloir, le coeur battant comme jamais encore il n'avait battu, la respiration courte et presque ardue. Il arriva trop tard._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

. Il écrivait dans son carnet depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Au début, il s'était contenté de quelques mots, laissant entrevoir ce qui le possédait, puis, au fur et à mesure des jours, et des visites du professeur, il s'était mis à se vider, lâchant ses tortures, méditant des heures parfois, dans la nuit, pour essayer de trouver le mot adéquat pour ses sentiments ou ses peurs.

Aussi, quand il avait demandé si Rogue était toujours en possession de ce carnet, il s'était rendu compte que l'approcher, en retour, avait un prix. Mais quelque chose le poussait à se dévoiler, à creuser dans le coeur de l'autre ce que l'autre découvrirait dans son propre coeur.

Et cette nuit, si tendu et si réticent, il avait laissé le mot passer ses lèvres sèches:

-D'accord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue était nerveux. Ce carnet était morbide, il était dur. Et le maître des Potions s'était demandé depuis pourquoi il avait fait cela. Etait-il vraiment prêt à se dévoiler pour sauver le balafré?

Il avait surpris à plusieurs reprises avec dégoût un sentiment se lever imperceptiblement en lui, de la compassion. Peut-être parce qu'il était le fils de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, peut-être parce qu'au bout du compte, Potter choisissait le chemin qui n'était pas le plus facile, ou peut-être, et cette idée lui donnait une boule dans le ventre, peut-être que Potter et lui, au mépris de toutes ces années de haine, et de pronfonde aversion l'un pour l'autre, avait réussi par ses choix, à ressembler à ce qu'il détestait chez son professeur. Cependant, Rogue avait dit oui, parce qu'il avait eu un instant pour réfléchir, et qu'à l'occasion de décisions importantes à prendre dans des courts laps de temps, il marchait à l'instinct. Et son instinct lui avait soufflé « oui ».

Mais il était acculé, à présent.

Il ressassait toutes ces pensées alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt, et fut interloqué quand il vit que la porte de la cabane était entrouverte. Il n'aurait pas à la défoncer. Cela augmenta sensiblement sa détermination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Potter n'était pas là. Mais son carnet, écorné, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, sur la table. Rogue se sentit observé mais ne dit rien, etg se contenta de le prendre, avant de déposer avec attention le sien en grognant:

-Soyez soigneux avec celui-là, Potter!

Et, faisant virevolter sa cape alors qu'il s'en retournait dehors, il disparut dans la nuit, emportant les blessures de Harry Potter, et lui léguant les siennes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suite vendredi, si vous êtes encore motivés...( J'AIME LES REVIEWS!!! surtout pendant les révisions, je vous assure que ça fait vraiment VRAIMENT plaisir...)


	4. Une bouteille de Whisky

Bonjour tout le monde!!!! Et MERCI aux reviewers qui ont été encore une fois très très gentils, et les autres qui me disent rien, ba merci aussi de suivre cette fic!

Bon, ok, je suis d'une humeur assez joyeuse. Mes révisions vont quand même bon train, le nouvel an promet d'être joyeux, et... Grande nouvelle (pour moi, c'est certain, pour vous, c'est plus improbable...) Je me suis associée à Angel of rainbow pour écrire une histoire... Sur Hermy et Rogue... (Ou, je vois la tête sceptique des fans du pairing SS HP... Eh ba si!) On vient de créer un compte « Snakky and Angel », classé dans mes favoris (même si c'est pas un favori) pour que si jamais les incroyables lecteurs avides de fics que vous êtes sont intéressés, ils trouvent... facilement!

Disclaimer (j'aime VRAIMENT pas ce mot): voir chapitres précedents, j'en ai trop marre, c'est les vacs, non?

Ps:Voila le chap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit ses cachots, à l'abri des regards, qu'il s'autorisa à l'ouvrir.

**Bonjour. Ou plutôt Bonsoir. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois posé misérablement dans un coin de ce capharnaüm, attendant ton heure, et j'ai pensé plusieurs fois que je pourrais te brûler sans un mot. Mais finalement, ce borné de bâtard avait raison, j'imagine.**

**Je ne te dirai rien ce soir, je suis trop plein, et mon essence en toi te ferait mal. Mais peut-être demain, plus tard, un autre jour, qui sait.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris. J'ai beau chercher, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Tout ça pour quoi, au juste? Ca n'a aucun intérêt. Mais je me sens bizarre, comme si je me vidais et que quelque part, en acceptant les mots que j'inscrivais en toi, tu acceptais de porter ce fardeau aussi.**

**Rogue me demande souvent pourquoi le contact avec les autres me pèse autant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse me comprendre, alors généralement, je reste silencieux. Que dire de plus? Les autres, le contact, le monde, tout ça me répugne à présent, vain, sans avenir et sans but. Et, en un sens, qui est assez-comment disait-il déjà? Pathétique-pathétique donc, le seul confort qu'il me reste est la douleur. C'est glauque. Je sais. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je me cache, je suis tout à fait incapable de tenir une conversation civilisée avec des gens qui me connaîssaient, avant que je ne devienne ce bout de chair invivable.**

**Les jours se raccourcissent je crois. Je n'ai plus vraiment la sensation du temps. Je sais que le soleil se lève chaque jour et que les étoiles sont toujours au dessus de moi la nuit. Le vent ne m'affecte plus, ni le froid, ni la pluie, et je reste avec mes amis, enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Je sais que c'est tout à fait impensable de vivre comme je vis, mais il était également impensable pour moi que ce soit moi qui reste et eux qui partent. Il était impensable que Sirius s'en aille, ainsi que Dumbledore, qui m'a menti sur son état, me faisant croire jusqu'au bout qu'il était tout-puissant.Il était impensable que ce soit Rogue qui se charge de la lourde tâche de veiller sur moi. Il était impensable que le monde, après la chute du plus noir des mages noirs, ne soit pas plus beau, ni plus fleuri, mais bien au contraire, aussi sec et froid qu'une pierre. Ce qu'il y a de plus hideux dans la vie, c'est que l'impensable finit toujours par survenir.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry était rentré juste après s'être assuré que le professeur était bel et bien parti. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et contempla silencieusement le carnet devant lui, avant de l'ouvrir, attisé par la curisosité.

**Je veux me rappeller quand je suis perdu ou démotivé, pourquoi je fais tout cela. Pourquoi je joue ce double jeu qui ne me mènera pas loin.**

**Je fais cela parce que j'ai un profond respect pour Albus Dumbledore, qui a cru en moi alors que tout le monde me rejetait et qui as su tirer le meilleur de moi, et me montrer beaucoup de soutien et d'affection lorsque j'en avais besoin. Naturellement, il n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre, mais l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.**

**Je fais aussi cela pour Lily. Lily que j'ai misérablement trahie, et à laquelle je suis éternellement redevable. Lily qui est morte à cause de moi, me laissant comme cadeau d'adieu un immense sentiment de culpabilité qui ne s'effacera probablement jamais, et son foutu rejeton diabolique. Qui n'arrêtera probablement jamais de se pavaner.**

**Ce sont les deux personnes qui m'ont soigné, les deux qui se soient, maladroitement ou pas, penchées sur moi et m'ont tendu la main au lieu d'essayer de me faire mal, comme la majorité du monde. Oui, le monde entier, les autres, tout ceux qui voient en moi un mangemort et un abominable traître, ceux qui n'acceptent pas l'idée que je sois bon, ils ont raison, et c'est bien pour ça que je les hais tous. TOUS!**

**Et je ne me plierai pas à leur volonté de rentrer dans les normes et d'être stupidement droit et gentil. Je fais le sale boulot, je récolte les informations cruciales et des Crucio informels. Je ne suis pas gentil. Je ne suis pas normal. Je ne compterai jamais pour personne d'autre et personne d'autre, en retour, ne comptera jamais pour moi, que ces deux êtres de lumière.**

**Aujourd'hui réunion effarante. Dû tuer deux moldues de treize ans. Dû me contenir et oublier leurs yeux suppliants tournés vers leur bourreau. Je hais cette vie.**

**Aujourd'hui, ils ont capturé Weasley et Granger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire d'eux. Ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ai besoin de whisky.**

Sans le savoir, les deux hommes passèrent leur soirée à lire avidemment l'essence de l'autre, qu'ils déchiffraient ou découvraient à travers l'écriture de Rogue, fine et soignée, légèrement penchée et toujours égale, malgré la peur, la colère ou la précipitation. A travers l'écriture, torturée, raturée, mal-assurée de Harry. Tous deux ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, ils scrutaient d'un regard incessant les plaies béantes de l'autre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Potter.

Le maître des Potions entra, légèremment mal-à-l'aise. Il avait redouté cet entretien toute la matinée, n'avait pas mangé le midi, préférant se retourner dans les profondeurs glauques des souffrances du jeune homme. En fait, le pire était venu à la toute fin...

**... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est insensé, mais cette vie me semble gâchée. Et vide de sens. Si, biensûr, je vis pour assurer la mémoire de mes amis, pour leur prouver qu'ils sont morts aimés, et que je n'oublierai jamais qu'ils sont morts par ma seule faute...**

Il avait lu ce passage alors que quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter arrivait à un autre.

**La question est cruciale. Peut-on tuer par amour? C'est pourtant avec tout l'amour dont je suis capable que j'ai tué Albus...C'est malgré moi que j'ai tenté de protéger Potter, et ce depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Etonnant? Chaque trait de sa physionomie de prépubère arrogant me rappelle son abominable paternel, et lorsque j'ai accumulé assez de colère pour lui faire récurer toutes les toilettes de Poudlard pour un mois, je tombe fatalement sur ses yeux verts. Ses yeux verts à elle. Quelle torture, c'est à cause de ses yeux que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait. C'est à cause de ces yeux que je suis devenu ce que je suis devenu. Et pourtant, je crois que j'arrive quand même à aimer. Le paradoxe doit être à son paroxysme, moi, le monstre, le traître, l'infâme, je suis encore amoureux.**

Le jeune homme se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce:

-Je l'ai fini.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ton accusateur perçait dans sa voix et Rogue se raidit. Harry fit quelques pas. Il avait les yeux rougis et il venait de pleurer, semblait-il. Tous deux s'assirent à la table sans mot dire, comme s'il n'y en avait pas besoin pour expliquer qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans la peau de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'ils avaient lu leurs carnets. Puis, lentement, Rogue, les yeux secs, sortit de la poche de sa cape une bouteille de whisky, fit apparaître deux verres et les remplit machinalement. Avant de lever le sien et de murmurer en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux:

-A ce point commun qui nous a uni, Potter, à notre culpabilité.

-... De n'avoir pu sauver les personnes qu'on aimait.

Rogue sut instantanément que le garçon parlait de Dumbledore et de sa propre mère. Il jeta un regard attentif sur le jeune homme, avant de lui répondre:

Et à notre besoin inconditionnel de wyhisky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il était toujours dans la cabane. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le front, parcourir toute sa tête, comme un courant électrique, et il se crispa légèremment, avant de regarder où était Potter. Encore sur sa chaise, à moitié écroulé sur la table, tenant encore une bouteille de whisky complètement vide.

Il se leva, avec quelque difficulté, en s'accrochant à la table pour se tenir droit. La gueule de bois. Il vit le garçon de plus près. Il dormait, sa respiration était tranquille, ses cheveux noir de jais éparpillés autour de sa tête formaient comme une auréole de ténèbres. Ses lunettes étaient tombées par terre. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui, comme s'il voulait se cacher. Rogue se frotta la tempe, ne savant que faire, s'il devait le laisser dans ce monde étrange, sans ses fardeaux, ou s'il devait le réveiller pour savoir s'il était vivant. Il se souvint qu'hier était dimanche, et que, dans un glorieux système de causes à effets, aujourd'hui était lundi. Lundi. Journée de cours, avec en première heure, les sixièmes années, après lesquels il devait il devait faire la garderie pour les secondes années.

_Saleté de whisky._

Il chercha des yeux sa baguette, et la trouva coincée dans une de ses poches, et formula avec beaucoup de mal une formule qui rendait sobre.

_Saleté de whisky._

Il avait encore incroyablement mal au crâne.

Puis, décidant d'accorder un sursis à Potter, il repartit dans la forêt pour regagner le château.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry se réveilla, tout était flou autour de lui. Il émergeait d'un rêve. Tout avait été sauvé. Absolument tout. Ron et Hermione étaient venu le voir à Poudlard, avec leur deux charmants enfants...

Mais la réalité était toute autre.

Il ressentit une douleur vive et puissante qui lui martelait la tête. Et ses lunettes? Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas sorcier pour rien. Ainsi, il retrouva sa baguette dans une de ses poches et marmonna « accio lunettes » vaguement. Elle vinrent à lui et quand il eut retrouvé un peu la vision, la première chose qu'il vit fut que Rogue n'était plus là. Et puis, que finalement, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas eu d'enfants du tout.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, encore étourdi par la boisson. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout balancer par terre, de jeter cette bouteille vide contre le mur le plus proche, de taper du pied, de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_Saleté de vie._

Il sentit la bouteille qui n'était pas loin et s'autorisa à la jeter avec une immense violence contre le mur. Elle explosa en mille morceaux, milles petites pièces qui se brisèrent et volèrent dans la pièce dans un grand fracas.

_Saleté de vie._

Puis, sentant la fatigue revenir en lui, la lassitude et le sommeil courir dans ses veines, il s'endormit sur la table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue avait eu droit à un regard dévastateur de MacGonagall quand celle-ci l'avait vu entrer dans un état pas très frais dans le hall. Mais elle n'avait rien dit et il remercia Merlin de lui épargner son éternel discours sur l'apologie de la sobriété constante. Il avait manqué ses deux cours de la journée et arriva alors que les élèves étaient en train de manger dans la Grande Salle.

Sans faire attention, il parcourut très rapidement la distance qui le séparait de ses cachots, puis de ses appartements. Et, alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte dèrrière lui, il souffla et se massant les tempes en pestant une énième fois contre le whisky, il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil et reprit ses copies, faisant également léviter un café très fort jusqu'à lui.

_Cet après-midi, troisième années et première années. J'ai hérité d'un grand destin de pouponneuse. _

Ses pensées rèstèrent amères toute la journée. Mais il ne pensait plus qu'à aller se coucher, avec tous ses membres si tendus et ses traits si tirés, ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls et ces élèves qui le torturaient avec leurs chuchotements incessants et triviaux, si cela n'était pas déjà trop.

Mais, alors qu'il venait de fermer en claquant la porte sur son dernier cours, restant seul dans l'ombre de la salle de classe, assis à son bureau et soupirant de bonheur, MacGonagall entra.

_Merlin, je promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Ca fait trop en une seule journée._

-Severus! Nous étions si inquiets. Sa voix était sèche, pas inquiète.

-Ma chère Minerva, le jeune Potter s'est trouvé dans une position qui nécéssitait mon entier soutien. J'ai dû rester là-bas...

-Que s'est-il passé, Severus? S'écria-t-elle, soudain angoissée.

-Rien, il est hors de danger, à présent.

Sa propre voix ne le surprenait plus. Combien de fois avait-il menti...

-Severus...

-Je rattraperai les cours avec les sixièmes et les deuxièmes années, Minerva, ne vous en faites pas... Sa voix était monocorde, quoiqu'un peu rauque et râpeuse.

-Mais Severus...

-J'ai du travail. Il n'en pouvait plus, encore une question de la part de cette vieille grincheuse et il allait exploser. Il voulait son lit. Il voulait dormir.

-Je... Très bien... Bonne soirée, Severus.

-Bonsoir Minerva.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer sur elle, il laissa aller sa tête sur le bureau. Avant de reprendre et de retourner vers sa chambre.

_Saleté de whisky._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ok_... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Essayez, je vous en prie (et me voilà à genoux, bravo, clap clap clap, très forts, les lecteurs...) essayez de me laisser une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça peut être sympa des fois pour l'auteur d'arriver sur fanfic alors qu'il s'est coltiné du Huxley toute la journée et de constater avec des étoiles dans les yeux que des gens ont pris la peine de lui gratter quelque chose pour lui exprimer leur avis. Oui, je vous assure, parfois ca fait bien! (Et voila non seulement t'es à genoux, mais en plus tu t'énerves... bravo, on va aller loin comme ça...) SOUPIR...


	5. Charbon et Harpyes

Coucou tout le monde!!!! Dire que j'ai failli vous oublier avec ce tout plein de choses d'en ce moment... Mais bon, ça va, vous êtes pas traumatisés, si?

En tout cas, à tous, bonne année (blabla, une année ne peut jamais être complètement idyllique, tout le monde sait ça, mais vous avez quand même mes voeux, qui que vous soyez, pour que ça se passe le mieux possible pour vous. Excepté, s'il lit encore ce truc, MATTHIEU... Toi, tu peux aller rôtir en Enfer !!! Loool).

Bref, Tous bonne année. Et pour les reviewers... MERCIIIII (en fait, a chaque fois que je fais MERCIIII, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont comprendre que c'est un terrible effort, avec ce clavier à la mors-moi-le-noeud, mais, finalement, je crois qu'il faut clarifier les choses, je vous remercie tous du soutien que vous m'apportez, de vos petits commentaires que j'adore, et voilà... MERCI!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry eut un immense besoin d'écrire. Il voulait écrire. Vite. Il chercha son cahier, vite, son cahier. Attrapant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un carnet en cuir, il commença à écrire dedans, avec sa petite écriture emmêlée, quand il se rendit compte avec stupeur que l'écriture sur les pages précédentes n'était pas la sienne.

_Merde. Rogue a encore le carnet._

_Tant pis._

Et il se mit à écrire avec furie sur les pages, remplissant de vie le cahier poussièreux, le remplissant de vie, et de rage.

Il ne releva pas la tête tant qu'il n'eut pas satisfait son besoin, et lorsqu'il finit par la lever, il se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Très tard sûrement. Il faisait nuit et les nuages défilaient lestement dans le ciel, le pourfendant comme des navires lugubres qui s'en allaient en guerre.

Il referma le cahier, son écriture se mêlant à celle de Rogue, ses douleurs se mêlant à celles de Rogue, sa vie se mêlant à celle de Rogue.

Puis, comme une récompense, il se dirigea vers le miroir, approcha sa main qui tremblait encore, et toucha la surface froide. Ce rideau qui ne se relèverait jamais sur ses amis. Et il les vit, qui se chamaillaient. Et il sourit, depuis bien longtemps, avant de s'endormir encore. Et encore, de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-POTTER!

-JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE VOUS POUVIEZ AVOIR DES SCRUPULES!

-JE VOUS INTER... QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS INSINUEZ?

-VOUS AVEZ TUE DUMBLEDORE! LE SEUL HOMME QUI COMPTAIT POUR VOUS ET POUR QUI VOUS COMPTIEZ!

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, dans cette cabane, comme deux lions en cage. D'abord, tout s'était passé de façon assez banale. Pas de boisson, mais Rogue avait voulu reprendre son carnet et y avait vu l'écriture de Harry, rentrant dans une colère noire. Or, le garçon avait répondu aux insultes et aux sarcasmes et rapidement la situation avait dégénéré, et ils criaient tous deux de toute leur force, si emplis de rage qu'ils devaient se concentrer pour pouvoir se contrôler.

-CE NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRES!

-ET MA VIE NE FAIT PAS PARTIE DES VOTRES!

-SI, MALHEUREUSEMENT! MERCI CE BRAVE DUMBLEDORE, D'AILLEURS, PUISQUE C'EST LUI QUI A EXIGE DE MOI QUE JE VOUS SURVEILLE!

-VOUS AVEZ... Quoi?

Tout à coup, la réalité explosa. Si Rogue était venu à lui, ce n'était pas par volonté, mais par devoir.Il baissa la tête, énervé à l'idée du triomphe du Maître des Potions. Mais ce triomphe qu'il attendait ne vint pas. A la place, son adversaire se calma aussi et devint un interlocuteur à la voix incertaine:

-Potter, ecoutez, Dumbledore...

-Allez-vous en.

-Il m'avait...

-Je suis vivant. Sortez d'ici maintenant. Et prenez votre précieux cahier avec vous, vous n'aimeriez pas que j'applique votre foutue idée d'écrire dedans, n'est-ce pas?

La voix de Harry était aussi sèche qu'une personne qui vient d'essuyer une humiliation brûlante, elle était sans appel.

Rogue se redressa, toisa le jeune homme, attrapa son cahier et sa démarche fut raide alors qu'il repartait vers le château, sans se retourner.

_TERMINE._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deux semaines, deux dimanches. Rogue continuait à mener sa vie routinière, Harry pouvait vivre pleinement son malheur. Ils eurent une semaine normale, banale, et quelques fois, ils se prenaient à attendre le weekend. Pourtant, quand le weekend arriva, ils se sentirent vidées et fragiles. Quand le weekend fut consummé, ils eurent l'impression que quelque chose manquait, mais cette pensée les stupéfiait tellement qu'ils furent en colère l'un contre l'autre, pour s'être insinué dans leur vie, mais aussi contre eux-même, pour être si faibles.

La deuxième semaine, plus longue, fut plus violente. Rogue enleva une soixantaine de points en l'espace de deux jours. Harry restait constamment rivé sur son Miroir, ne se laissant même plus guider jusqu'à la cuisine quand la faim grondait en lui. Rogue passa trois nuits à remuer une Potion de Veritasérum, les yeux exhorbités, fous et fixes. Harry passa des heures et des heures à marcher, faire les cent pas dans la cabane, de long en large, bien que fatigué, incapable qu'il était de tenir en place.

Quand le weekend suivant arriva, Rogue était vidé. Complètement, si bien que Madame Pomfresh dut le stupéfixer par surprise pour qu'il avale une de ses Pimentines. Il fut installé à l'infirmerie, soigneusement sanglé autour de son lit par des liens magiques, sa baguette ayant été confisquée par la directrice, qui resta à ses côtés le temps qu'il dorme, après avoir ingéré sa pimentine en fulminant, marmonnant des mots comme « complot »... « Payer »... « vieilles peaux »...

Les deux femmes restèrent à son chevet par la suite, le laissant dormir douze heures de suite. Puis, quand ses paupières se soulevèrent en un haussement de sourcil invonlontaire, MacGonagall le sermona et lui rabattit les oreilles avec ses discours sur l'apologie du sommeil bien réglé. Avant de lui ordonner de retourner voir Harry. Ses yeux qui étaient jusque là indifférents voire dédaigneux, s'ouvrirent de choc. Il eut un hoquet en grimaçant:

-Pardon?

-Oui, Severus, parfaitement! Vous vous assurez juste qu'il va bien... Ou êtes-vous incapable de remplir une telle mission?

-Vous vous foutez de moi, Minerva!

Les deux rivalisaient en matière de tons secs et impératifs.

-C'est lui qui m'a congédié!

-Vous n'avez plus six ans, Severus! Si c'est trop pour vous de veiller sur un adolescent...

-Vous m'insultez Minerva, je suis envahi d'adolescents tous les jours, dont la moitié qui jacasse plus qu'elle ne devrait et dont les arguments pauvres et assomants, vient de chez vous!

-Severus! Vous continuerez d'aller voir Potter!

-Ou sinon quoi!? Trouvez-vous un autre super-pigeon! Moi, j'en ai ma claque!

-C'est Potter ou la porte!

MacGonagall était plus que sérieuse, ses yeux d'aigle, furieux et si calmes dans leur combat, n'étaient obstrués en aucune manière par son jugement personnel. Elle était sérieuse. Rogue eut un haut-le-coeur.

_La vieille harpie!_

Il eut un regard noir et brûlant de rage contenue lorsqu'il répondit:

-D'accord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-POTTER? VOUS ÊTES VIVANT? FAITES-MOI UN SIGNE SI C'EST LE CAS!

La cabane était en désordre, des morceaux de verre brisés répandus comme un lac sur le sol brillaient faiblement dans la lumière du cépuscule. Tout était si vide et désolé que le Maître des Potions ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de remord. Avant de s'avancer à grandes enjambées dans la maison et de voir, en arrière, contre la cheminée, le corps dans les cendres du foyer, roulé en boule contre le mur, sanguinolent et endormi, le jeune homme.

En s'approchant, le coeur battant, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait ramassé un bout de charbon et avait essayé d'écrire leurs noms sur les briques. Les doigts noircis, le morceau de charbon brisé en deux à ses pieds. Sa peau étgaitg griffée ici et là, de petits morceaux de verre s'y étaient enfoncés, et le sant suintait en petites goutelettes et en fins sillons, accentuant la pâleur maladive déjà peu commune qu'il avait acquis à force de sous-nutrition et de manque de sommeil.

Rogue approcha sa main, doucement, comme il savait que Potter serait du genre à attaquer sans réfléchir s'il se réveillait en présence d'un intrus. Surtout si cet intrus l'avait blessé deux semaines avant.

Ses doigts atteignirent la peau froide de Harry en douceur, et il frissonna en sentant à quel point sa peau était veloutée. A quel point elle était froide.

_Merlin! Potter!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

FINI pour aujourd'hui!!!! Pour ceux qui auraient eut l'extrême bad idea d'aller voir le stupide fruit de mes délires alcooliques, je leur dis... Pitié ne me jugez pas sur ça... Voilà. Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous assure que pour n'importe quel auteur, bon ou mauvais de fanfic, c'est toujours un bonheur de lire vos reviews. Et franchement, entre nous, ça prend pas perpet' de marquer sur un carré blanc « Oulaa, va décuver... » ou « Mais qu'est-ce que dichotomie veut dire? » ou encore, « Mais qui t'as demandé d'écrire autant de conneries? » (Oui, j'accepte les mots grossiers, si ça peut vous décoincer un peu... bref. REVIEWEZ, CA FAIT PLAISIR!!!!)


	6. The Awaken and The Sleeper

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!! CREVEE et FOUTUE!!! (Qui fait la « ola » avec moi???).

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite a tous une super année, avec le moins d'embrouilles et le moins d'emmerdes possibles, parce qu'évidemment, emmerdes et embrouilles ne sont jamais en vacances. Bref, meilleurs voeux à tous, les nouveaux venus, comme les nouveaux habitués, comme à ceux qui me connaissaient déjà... (D'ailleurs, hier soir j'étais vachement inspirée et... La ferme, snakky, à la fin...)

Disclaimer (VOIR DEBUT)

PS: BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE ANNEE!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il le retourna vers lui, et le tira sans encombre jusqu'à la table, fit léviter son corps et le posa très délicatement dessus.

Il enleva d'abord tous les bris de verres de sa peau, d'un coup de baguette, puis lui fit avaler une potion de Lonéat, qui fit disparaître les érraflures et les entailles. Il reprit sa baguette, et d'un geste précis, lava son corps. Il était encore plus blanc.

Les épaules de Rogue s'affaissèrent en signe de remords. Plus qu'une pointe cette fois-ci.

Il se reprit et éxécuta les charmes de vérification du fonctionnement du métabolisme primaire, puis, des augres organes. Tout était normal.

_Fatigue, peut-être? ...Il lui faudrait un philtre de Paix pour qu'il dorme plus que de coutume... Il ne doit plus dormir beaucoup en ce moment... Et une Potion de Nutriments de base serait adéquate également... Mais je n'en ai pas ici. Je ne vais pas traverser la Forêt avec lui à cette heure-ci, ce serait trop imprudent et complètement inconscient de ma part. Non. Il faut l'aider avec ce qu'on peut trouver ici... Potter! Vous allez le payer cher!_

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dévastée. Trouvant quelques patates dans un coin, après avoir fouillé en vain tous les autres placards, il les fit s'éplucher, avant de les faire cuire pour en faire une purée chaude et goûteuse.

_Je suis en train de faire de la cuisine pour lui..._

_C'est pas si terrible, finalement._

_Je suis professeur, pas médicomage!_

Il grogna pour chasser ses pensées et s'approcha du jeune homme en faisant léviter l'assiette de purée à ses côtés, marchant le plus dignement possible vu les circonstances. Puis il réveilla Harry:

-Potter! Fit-il en secouant légèremment le garçon par les épaules. Rien.

-POTTER! Il le secoua plus fortement. Rien.

-BALAFRE! Il le secouait violemment sans interruption maintenant, mais rien ne se produisait, et il ne s'éveillait pas.Il le replaca doucement sur la table en soupirant. Non, il n'était pas en colère, biensûr que non. Mais il avait peur, soudainement, qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Il s'assit misérablement sur une chaise et faisant venir deux couvertures, il les plaça l'une sur l'autre sur le corps de Potter, qui n'avait plus qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Et il attendit, misérablement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il sentit qu'il était allongé, qu'il faisait chaud autour de lui, et une douce odeur de purée lui chatouilla les narines. Ses sens l'avertirent également d'une présence, bien qu'il n'entendît absolument rien.

Alors seulement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Où était-il? Certainement pas dans sa vieille cabane délabrée et sans vie, où flottait cette redoutable et froide odeur de solitude. Non. Quelqu'un avait rangé, nettoyé, astiqué, remis en état.

Sur le seuil était posé un paillasson, près duquel un meuble pour ranger des chaussures et un porte-manteau. Le sol était réparé, les vieilles planches en bois étaient cirées, et quelques tapis s'y allongeaient chaleureusement, l'armoire contenant les maigres effets qu'il avait emporté dans son exil était réparée, et bien rangée, scrupuleusement, nota-t-il. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient réparés, brillants, et de petits rideaux verts tombaient assez gracieusement autour de la fenêtre, filtrant la lumière du dehors avec douceur.

Cette vieille chaise à bascule qu'il avait pris sans jamais s'en servir, n'était plus trouée, mais semblait soudain acceuillante, et tout près, la cheminée avaitg été nettoyée, dans son foyer brûlaient quelques bûches et les flammes qu'elle produisait jettaient partout une lumière chaude et tamisée.

La cuisine avait également été rangée, les débris de verre et les restes de vaisselle avaient été débarrasés, et à sa grande surprise, de la nourriture avait été apportée en grande quantité. Et quand il passa son retard sur son lit, qui avait servi à entasser des affaires sales, il eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que non seulement il avait été rangé et nettoyé, mais qu'il y a avait en plus quelqu'un qui reposait dedans.

En effet, sous les larges couvertures, Harry put apercevoir des cheveux qui tombaient et s'enfonçaient dans son oreiller, tournés vers le mur. Mais il sut instantanément à qui ils appartenaient.

Ils étaient noirs et graisseux. Qui d'autre?

Il se leva s'aggrippant un peu à la table. Sa tête lui tournait. Il fit tomber par terre des flacons de Potions vides, il y en avait une demi-douzaine. Mais il s'en fichait. A la fois énervé et simulatnément heureux du retour de Rogue, il s'avança vers le lit, tremblant, n'osant respirer de peur de le réveiller.

Il s'approcha très près, une fois qu'il l'eut atteint. Tout près, il l'entendit respirer calmement, son souffle était à peine audible, mais égal. Alors Harry fut submergé par une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si peut-être était-ce de la compassion, de la reconnaissance, ou de l'oubli. Mais une chose était sûre, son humeur ambigûe avait disparue, il ne restait en lui que de la joie.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, encore dans le flou, et tomba sur la nourriture que Rogue avait aménée. Il se prit à prendre une pomme et à croquer dedans. Puis, subrepticement, l'idée d'écrire lui revint. Et c'est en vain qu'il chercha son carnet car le Maître des Potions ne le lui avait pas amené. Il se souvint alors de son bout de charbon, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, qu'il avait saisi en désespoir de cause, pour écrire leurs noms, le mal puisé directementg à la source.

Il laissa sa pomme sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'appuyant dessus, traça avec son doigt des lignes et des formes, qui étaient des lettres invisibles qu'il voulait expier. Mais rien ne fut gravé, rien ne fut marqué, rien que de l'invisible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Rogue se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son lit n'était pas si incomfortable, après tout. En revanche, il ne vit pas Potter lorsqu'il se retourna vers la table.

Mais se levant, il s'aperçut qu'il était observé et son regard tomba indéniablement sur le jeune homme qui cuisinait.

Ca sentait les oeufs frits. Il déglutit, en se rendant compte qu'il avait faim. Harry sembla s'en apercevoir et lui sourit, timidement. Puis, simultanément, ils surent tous deux que la dispute de l'autre soir leur était revenue à l'esprit et il y eut un silence gêné.

Rogue ne disait rien, mais son regard fuyant laissait présager qu'il n'était pas fier de lui. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence:

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est de ma faute. Grogna Rogue, qui ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans un de ces dialogues d'excuses plates et sans consistance. Mais Harry baissa la tête et sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'il parla de nouveau:

-En fait... Je n'avais plus que celui là, et ça m'est venu assez naturellement.

Il parlait du carnet. Rogue releva soudainement la tête.

_Comment ça, « ça m'est venu naturellement __»? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?._

Il se terra de nouveau dans son mutisme forcené avant que Potter n'aille plus loin encore:

-Je vais faire un pacte avec vous. Vous gardez mon carnet et pourrez écrire dedans, et je garderai le vôtre. En échange, chaque mois, j'abolirai un de mes trois voeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

-Non.

Potter eut l'air plus que déçu. En fait, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que la réponse serait positive. Rogue en eut le souffle coupé, puis il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Il essaya de s'expliquer:

-Potter... Je...

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut décontenancé par les yeux si vides qui ne brillaient plus devant lui. Il ne sut pas quoi dire, et se renfrogna.

-Très bien.

Harry eut un vrai sourire, un vrai, chose qui n'était pas apparue depuis des mois. Des mois. Rogue ronchonna intérieurement.

_MacGonagall devrait me donner une prime..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fini pour aujourd'hui... Rogue ménagère, Harry qui fait son cocker... Oui, c'est pas commun, mais bon, life is life, comme dirait l'autre.

Ahh, ouiii! Alors, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, hier soir, un éclair de lucidité m'a frappée, j'ai écris un TRES COURT OS... dont le titre est en latin, mais dont le contenu, lui, n'est pas en latin... Voilou... A Vendredi!!!


	7. Petits pas et grandes enjambées

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!Bon, je sais, j'aurais dû le publier demain, ce ti chap, mais bon, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir être en état de le faire (Mes paupières sont lourdes, mes yeux sont pareils à ceux des shootés, mes cernes feraient pâlir d'envie tous les tunnels que je connais... Pas beaucoup, mais on s'en fout, ils ressemblent à des tunnels.)

Et j'ai un programme chargé, démesuré, titanesque, qui m'attend ce week-end, mais je serai là pour vous, si vous pensez a reviewer (pour ceux qui argumenteraient qu'ils ne savent pas où aller pour reviewer, vous lisez l'histoire, et à la fin du récit, en bas à gauche de votre écran, y a un zoli pti cadre bleu dans lequel y a marqué "submit review" et faut cliquer sur "go", placé juste à côté.)

En gros, pour ceux qui ne comprendrait pas mon langage, Vos reviews peuvent m'aider à survivre à cette épreuve incommensurable qui s'annonce à partir de demain... Voila.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ainsi, pour quelques jours, tout devint plus supportable à Harry Potter. Il attendait avec impatience le dimanche, s'occupant de son mieux, lisant la journée, des livres qu'il avait fait apporter de la bibliothèque, et ne s'autorisant à toucher le miroir et ses amis qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Une semaine presque parfaite. Parce que l'attente du dimanche était totalement insupportable, et il regretta amèrement de n'avoir aucune horloge, son impatience lui pesait et tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux, d'attendre juste que Rogue, le pire ennemi de son père, l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore, le laisse écrire dans son cahier, et que lui, par un élan indescriptible, avait accepté de recommencer petit à petit à vivre avec le monde, duquel il s'était retiré trop longtemps selon le professeur, qui essayait de se donner des raisons pour avoir si lâchement accepté ce marché.

Enfin, le weekend arriva, et Harry devint de plus en plus nerveux, anxieux, ne pouvant pas dormir, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu. Il avait tout rangé une dernière fois le dimanche matin, avant de voir la figure noire dont il connaissait la démarche rapide et discrète, émerger d'entre les arbres, dans les premières lueurs du soleil levant.

Arriver à cette heure-ci était anormal. Rogue arrivait toujours lorsque le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, voire même lorsqu'il commençait à décliner.

Harry quoique soulagé de n'avoir pas à attendre plus longtemps, fut gravement étonné.

_Rogue? Passer plus de temps avec moi? Il doit avoir quelque chose à faire après, et a préféré prendre de l'avance sur son emploi du temps._

Et c'est avec ces pensées amères que le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup de batguette avant qu'elle ne se fasse exploser une énième fois. Cependant, il eut un faible sourire lorsque la sombre silhouette rentra dans la cabane, auréolée de ses rais de lumière douce qui philtraient à travers la porte.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le garçon qui était acculé dans un coin, nerveux et souriant, malgré tout, Rogue sentit son coeur se pincer, mais garda son air indéchiffrable. Il enleva machinalement sa cape, pour la mettre sur le nouveau porte-manteau près de la fenêtre. Et il sentit le regard du jeune homme sur lui pendant qu'il procédait. Son coeur battit un peu plus vite en lui et il fronça les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas normal._

Mais la voix de Harry le fit émerger de ses pensées:

-J'ai préparé du hachis parmentier, au cas où vous voudriez rester manger ce midi.

-A vrai dire, Potter, je pensais qu'il serait préférable qu'on sorte un peu d'ici...

-Vous voulez déjà mettre le pacte en application? Demanda Harry avec une légère pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Que Rogue remarqua. Et il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme, avec un regard qui se voulait un peu plus humain que d'habitude:

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, je voulais juste vous montrer à quel point il fait beau dehors.

-Je...Je... Vous...

-Venez, Potter.

Et Harry sentit la main du Maîgre des Potions glisser sur sa main, sa peau travaillée et ses plis secs et creusés rencontrer sa propre peau, lisse et blanche encore, chaude et moite. Mais il se laissa faire et Rogue le tira en dehors de la cabane.

Harry respira avec avidité sa première bouffée d'air frais et comme s'il avait deviné à quel point le garçon en avait besoin, le vent se fit plus doux et plus frais encore.

Ils traversèrent la forêt sombre et silencieuse sans rien dire, la main de Rogue tenant toujours fermement celle du jeune homme, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au lac de Poudlard.

Là, le Maître des Potions le lâcha et le laissa un instant renouer avec l'extérieur. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux noirs de jais qui dansaient autour de son front blanc avec grâce, ses yeux couraient déjà dans les herbes folles qui se pliaient sous le vent comme des ondes, son corps recroquevillé et malingre frissonnait sous les caresses du soleil.

Rogue fut touché. Son travail, ses efforts, ses sacrifices, prenaient sens soudainement. Cette résurection était sa récompense. Et il se sentait heureux.

Deux hommes seuls, devant un lac paisible, se transformaient, renaissaient de leurs cendres comme des phoenix, et personne ne s'en doutait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter était nerveux. Après cette flânerie autour du lac le week-end dernier, Rogue lui avait demandé de venir avec lui acheter des produits chez l'apothicaire à Pré-Au-Lard.

Et le jeune homme avançait d'un pas peu sûr, les yeux fixés sur le chemin, la respiration courte et rapide. Il avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans prêter attention aux murmures des élèves qui se pressaient autour de lui, curieux et avides. Des professeurs, surpris, lui avaient, en vain, adressé quelques mots. Il les avaient ignoré.

Il arriva à l'office de Rogue l'estomac noué. Mais ses doigts serraient fermement son carnet, sa peau était si fortement pressée contre le vieux cuir qu'elle était moite.

Rogue avait spécialement laissé la porte ouverte, bien qu'il soit horripilé par le vacarme incessant des troupeaux d'élèves qui se déplaçaient sans hâte dans les couloirs.

Mais le jeune homme se raidit lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, observant, muet, le professeur las, et voûté sur ses copies, les corrigeant avec précision.

Ses cheveux gras tombaient devant son visage comme un fin rideau de velours noir, à la fois effrayant, et terriblement attirant. Ses gestes, vifs, concis, efficaces étaient marqués par une élégance ténèbreuse assez troublante...

-Potter? Je vous attendais.

Harry sortit de ses réflexions, atteré par ce qu'il venait de penser. Pour faire face à une esquisse de sourire. Rogue le regardait avec insistance, le scrutait de manière taciturne et, comme toujours, son visage était insondable et inaccessible.

-Je... Quelle est la moyenne de classe?

Rogue haussa un sourcil, puis abaissa son regard sombre jusqu'aux copies, avant de répondre sobrement:

-Quatre. Je dois dire que j'attendais votre arrivée avec impatience...

-Avec impatience? Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule et souriant faiblement.

-Bien que vous sembliez toujours vous complaire à vous trouver dans les pires situations possibles, votre compagnie, Potter, est préférable à celle de ce paquet d'éxcréments.

Le petit sourire qui était resté sur le visage creusé du jeune homme s'étira ostensiblement, alors qu'il détournait le regard au loin, et que Rogue prenait ses affaires pour sortir de son office.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'ils descendaient sur la route vers Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais, alors qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir la fumée des cheminées s'élever lentement au dessus du village, Harry se décida à parler:

-Ma ... Ma mère...

Ces simples mots firent rougir le Maître des Potions dont la mâchoire se crispa brusquement. Le garçon, par pudeur plus que par gêne, ne laissa pas ses yeux contempler la réaction de Rogue. Il regarda par terre, alors qu'un murmure, doux et sincère s'échappait de ses lèvres:

-Désolé.

-Potter, votre mère a toujours été fidèle à votre... père.

-Je... Désolé.

Il se mordait les lèvres d'un manière si adorable, que Rogue manqua un battement de coeur, et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin malgré lui.

_Sombre crétin, même plus capable de te maîtriser..._

Mais cette réfléxion s'éloigna bien vite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts étonnés du jeune homme. Il s'était arrêté lui aussi, à présent, et ses yeux sondaient l'homme, le transperçant comme des rayons X. Rogue expliqua alors sèchement, mais cette virulence terrible condensée dans ses phrases lapidaires avait glissé loin de lui:

-J'ai aimé Lily. Mais je l'ai trahie. Je n'ai enduré que ce que je méritais.

Il savait que son fils avait lu tout ses cris d'amour gravés, surlignés, barrés dans son carnet, il devait probabalement le connaître par coeur. Et, inévitablement, s'il savait tout de Lily, il devait être au courant pour le secret de Dumbledore.

-Vous savez aussi, je présume, pour...

-Pour Dumbledore? Coupa Harry, en observant le regard énigmatique et sombre du professeur. Puis il reprit, lui aussi, baissant le regard par terre:

-Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, énoncé pour confirmer une spéculation. Mais les deux hommes savaient ce qui ce cachait derrière, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas l'ignorer.

Harry regrettait les mots qu'il avait eu contre lui, lorsqu'il l'avait traité de lâche en sixième année.

Rogue avait été tout le contraire. Il avait fait l'impensable. Tuer pour sauver, tuer et fuir, sans rien dire, sans même regarder en arrière, ni montrer la moindre émotion. Et se faire traiter de lâche.

_Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer, pour me sauver. J'étais stupide._

Rogue, qui soupçonnait ce qui se produisait en ce corps famélique, soupira, et, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le pressa vers le village. Ils repartirent, comme deux ombres inssaisissables et magnétiques, qu'on ne pouvait que discerner vaguement, sans pouvoir vraiment comprendre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry fit le bilan de sa journée dans son journal, ce soir-là, il écrivit de manière fluide, et sereine, malgré l'effervescence qui regnait en lui.

**Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un jour, je pourrais capturer une parcelle de ce qu'il est. Mais, visiblement, le comprendre nécessite juste de bien vouloir se pencher vers lui, et d'observer ses traits, car ceux-ci, bien plus que ses mots, révèlent la personne qu'il est.**

**Une douleur sur pattes.**

**Et l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fini... Bon, je sais, c'est pas réaliste, je sais, c'est vraiment trop court... Mais faut savoir, amis lecteurs, que je ne souhaite pas faire un truc trop long. C'est mon premier coup d'essai avec Harry et Sevy, alors j'y vais mollo... Merci de reviewer, j'adore vos reviews, je le dirai probablement jamais assez, je crois... RDV lundi soir pour la suite. I LOVE VOS REVIEWS!!!


	8. Deux poisons en une seule vie

Bonjour tout le monde!!!! (Oui, encore un élan de joie dans ce monde de tarés...)

D'abord, à tous les reviewers qui commentent, je vous aime ( love love love... Ralalala). Vos reviews m'ont aidé à surmonter le weekend (Oui, comme Rogue le dimanche, sisisi!!!), surtout au milieu des poèmes de Jean de Sponde et des élucubrations de mon amour de Shakespeare, mon homme si torturé..., ça m'a vraiment fait du bien... Quoi? Vous en avez absolument rien à foutre et vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe entre notre misanthrope et sa Célimène??? Oki... Mais je laisse aussi un message à mes pas reviewers qui lisent quand même...

Pour mes pas reviewers qui lisent quand même... J'aime votre dévotion silencieuse (oulaaaa, c'est risqué ce que j'avance là... Oui, bande de pantouflard taciturnes, vous me rappellez avec douleur mon frangin, qui m'aime sans me le dire (sauf que vous aimez (du moins, j'éspère) cette fic, pas moi...--° )... mon frangin est un ours...

A tout le monde, je voulais dire... Quoi? Vous en avez déjà marre de ma blabla attitude? Vous voulez le chap? Pfffff... Ok...je vous le donne. Bande de vilains adorables, va!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry écrivait tout les jours, à présent, mais, il attendait de se trouver sous un saule, dans le parc désert, dans les frimas de l'hiver, ses yeux fixés sur les pages blanches qui restaient silencieuses. Un désir, une pulsion, le poussait à vouloir y allonger ses réflexions, ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments, souvent contradictoires, sa culpabilité, et ses nouveaux petits à coup qui détruisaient chaque jour un peu plus ses préjugés sur son étoile étrange, qui brillait imperceptiblement, avec ses cheveux gras, et son gros nez, ses manières tantôt rustres et cassantes, tantôt polies voire même, en certains moments, amicales.

Cela le perturbait.

Rogue était si inssaisissable, selon son humeur, il pouvait être odieux avec lui, ou plus ou moins compatissant et emphatique à son égard. Pourtant, le jeune homme se prenait à avoir légèremment mal lorsque le Maître des Potions était acerbe et sec avec lui.

Cela était complètement illogique.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de ressenti, avec toute l'amertume et l'indifférence qui avait régulé son existence depuis des mois maintenant.

Il prit l'habitude étrange, elle aussi, de se promener autour du lac, goûtant avec délice la sensation de l'air glacé qui brûlait ses poumons, et lui picotait vivement le nez.

De temps à autres, il rencontrait un elfe de maison, qui avait été envoyé par Rogue pour lui donner un sandwich. Biensûr, l'elfe de maison ne restait pas longtemps, frissonant dans le froid, mais ses grands yeux globuleux priaient le jeune homme d'accepter son repas.

Le sandwich finissait toujours dans le lac, sûrement dévoré par le calmar géant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue avait du mal à enseigner à cette bande de cauchemars ambulants, enrhumés et ralentis. De plus en plus de mal, chaque réveil le déprimait. Il savait que derrière les arbres, dans les ombres muettes de la Forêt, quelqu'un avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui que ces têtes de navet.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se terrer plus souvent dans ses cachots, et d'écrire, malgré lui. Ses collègues ne semblaient pas surpris de cette attitude, habitués aux lubies et aux sautes d'humeur de l'éxécrable directeur des Serpentards.

Mais Albus, qui le revoyait revenir chaque dimanche soir pour faire son rapport, avait remarqué qu'il était plus évasif, plus fermé, comme si Potter était son affaire. Que personne d'autre ne devait empiéter sur son territoire.

Et il savait que Rogue était plus qu'agacé de le voir sourire malicieusement en demandant moult détails qu'il ne paraissait pas vouloir étaler outre mesure devant lui et Minerva.

Minerva qui restait sur sa faim, car elle aussi avait sentit qu'il ne s'exprimait plus aussi librement qu'avant. Mais elle ne faisait qu'observer calmement, même si son regard d'aitgle ne pouvait percer le Maître Occlumens à jour.

Les réunions entre eux trois devenaient de plus en plus tendues et s'écourtaient progressivement.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas de sautes d'humeur particulières, mais attendait avec ferveur le week-end, et le samedi, il tournait en rond dans ses appartements, regardant l'heure passer avec appréhension, s'occupant l'esprit ailleurs, toujours se dirigeant à sa fenêtre pour regarder la forêt en soupirant de frustration.

Le dimanche passait toujours trop vite à son goût. Il s'était même étonné à vouloir dormir chez Potter le samedi soir. Quelle idée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le dimanche, ils se promenaient tous deux dans la brume le matin, qui se dissipait chaque fois aux alentours de midi.

Un elfe de maison apparaissait, leur donnait en souriant faiblement deux sandwichs, et à chaque fois que Potter balançait le sien dans le lac, il ne pouvait que soupirer en essayant de réprimer avec peine un sourire franc. Cependant, cet effort devenait vain lorsqu'il apercevait un bout de tentacule émerger, saisir le sandwich et repartir dans les profondeurs. Potter qui ne souriait pas, l'observait, et bien entendu, lorsque les lèvres de Rogue s'étiraient en un sourire sarcastique, lui-même souriait doucement.

Parfois, ils pouvaient voir Hagrid dans le lointain, qui traînait un animal mort, ou un sapin, pour Noêl, qui approchait. Et le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant:

-Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais...

Et les journées passaient, remplies de silence réconfortant, entre les deux vieux ennemis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un mois après la première « sortie » de Harry, le samedi soir, était, comme chaque soir, en train de toucher son miroir. Ron et Hermione semblaient heureux, et ils faisaient de grands sourires, que le jeune homme regardait tristement, répondant lui-même avec un sourire tendre.

Il ne vit pas la sombre silhouette de Rogue se profiler derrière sa porte. Et la faire exploser.

Harry saisit vivement sa baguette et quand il se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnu, ses yeux étaient déments.

Il se calma instantanément en reconnaissant le sourire narquois et impertinent affiché sur le visage, lui aussi goguenard du plus terrible des professeurs de Poudlard:

-Peur, Potter?

-D'habitude, les gens civilisés frappent avant d'entrer. Répondit-il acerbement.

Rogue entra et lâcha d'un ton badin:

-Oui, précisément, le problème est que vous ne recevez plus la visite de gens civilisés depuis un peu plus de Quatre mois... Etonnant que vous vous rapelliez de ce détail...

-Tout à fait. Etant donné que le seul homme qui m'ait rendu visite ces derniers mois soit complètement dénué de savoir-vivre...

Leur conversation, hargneuse et virulente, aurait pu, pour n'importe quel quidam, être une querelle qui aboutirait indubitablement à une bagarre. Mais cette joute leur plaisait.

Rogue s'assit en silence, ses traits devenant plus tirés, plus las.

Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assit en face de lui, et d'un sourire, lui demanda:

-MacGo vous a encore refusé la prime?

Rogue lui lança un regard glacial, et assèna:

-Potter, demain vous devez abolir votre deuxième voeu, vous êtes au courant?

-Oui, biensûr... dit-il gêné. Je dois rencontrer des gens... Et ne plus vivre seul... Et...

-... Et vous avez pensé à qui vous voudriez voir?

-Vous, c'est déjà pas mal...

-Potter! Soyez sérieux!

Harry se retourna vers le miroir, et réfléchit. Son hôte patientait, l'observant avec minutie. Il avait repris un peu de poids, quoiqu'il soit encore rachitique. Ses yeux verts avaient repris cette petite étincelle de vie, qui, bien que faiblarde et vacillante encore, lui réchauffait le coeur. Son teint blancheâtre avait doucement mué en un teint d'albâtre, et son corps dans cette optique, donnait l'impression qu'il était trop fragile pour être humain, ou trop délicat pour être vivant. Cette image était d'autant plus flagrante que ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, dispersés autour de sa tête blanche, comme une couronne ténébreuse, tranchait avec le blanc de lait de sa peau fine.

Rogue en eut soudain le souffle coupé. Saisi d'horreur par cette interruption brève et douloureuse, il grogna, faisant se retourner le jeune homme, qui lui avoua gravement:

-En fait, j'avais très envie de revoir Ginny...

Bien que son visage, comme à l'accoutumée soit impassible et neutre, il ressentit quelque chose comme une douleur au coeur, comme si le monde allait reprendre son Potter. Son Potter? Potter.

Le garçon, après avoir lentement émergé de son deuil, allait revenir à la lumière, parce qu'après tout, lui aussi était un être de lumière. Et Rogue allait reprendre son existence sans sens...

-Rogue? Est-ce que ça va?

Il écarquilla les yeux, et cracha:

-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui se rappelle qu'un bigorneau doit effectuer une retenue avec lui dans 10 minutes. Il faut que j'y aille. Je convoquerai Miss Weasley pour demain après-midi. Bonne soirée Potter.

Il se leva sèchement de sa chaise, mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras, et murmura:

-Severus... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es trop bien organisé pour ne pas te rappeller si tu as collé un élève ce soir ou pas...

Il demeura interdit. Pendant un instant, il songea à rester, à rester malgré tout. Mais il se dégagea d'un coup sec, et articula, en s'enfonçant dans la nuit:

-Bonne Nuit, Potter.

Harry ne put que soupirer en le regardant disparaître parmi les ombres des arbres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ce soir-là, quand Rogue attrapa son carnet, tout juste après être rentré, il écrivit à la hâte:

**SEVERUS! Il ne sera jamais à toi! JAMAIS! Comment oses-tu oublier Lily? Comment oses-tu ?**

**Potter restera le fils de ton pire ennemi, Potter restera Potter, il ne t'appartient en aucune manière.**

**"Supplice de Tantale" qu'il disait l'autre barbu? Le supplice, ce ne sont plus ses yeux, mais lui-même. Et Tantale n'a jamais eu ce qu'il désirait si ardemment.**

**JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS...**

**Oublie-le comme le monde t'a oublié...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Auteur sadique? Certainement. Mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer un peu le Sevy... (oulaaa je sens venir les pierres... )... Et Harry... Sa réaction me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais bien, qui a le don pour faire mal sans s'en rendre compte (m'en fous, il lira jamais!!! Nananananèreuuuu) A donc, mes ti lecteurs, pour une fois, deux chap d'un coup, parce que je veux finir cette histoire, peut importe le nombre de reviews, l'important est que vous aimiez cette histoire malgré tout.

Ps: Ceux qui me contacteront pourront avoir l'adresse youtube de l'éspèce de trailer cinglé que je me suis amusée à faire, pour cette fic... Oui, pas forcément des reviews, mais bon... je vous dis ca parce que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de chercher a partir de "search" et c'est vraiment pas évident à trouver... Donc voila... Gros bisoux a tous, en éspèrant que la rentrée de certains s'est bien passée!!!


	9. Deux antidotes en une seule vie

Bon je mets deux chap en même temps, peut-être que vous comprendrez, peut-être pas. Sachez, reviwers, ou pas reviewers, que durant cette histoire, vous m'avez aidée, supporté sans le savoir, inconnus, connaissances, qui ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez aidée. Je serai là pour finir cette histoire, qu'elle finisse bien ou pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry réfléchissait. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Severus? Ce mot avait semblé si... naturel. Après tout, ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre, il avait son carnet, leurs vies étaient si étroitement entremêlées à présent, pourquoi?

Il eut soudainement envie de se soûler. De partir loin, et d'oublier.

Claquant des doitgts, comme s'il pouvait par ce simple geste faire apparaître une bouteille de whisky, il fut saisi de voir apparaître, non pas l'obscur objet de son désir, mais un elfe de maison...

Ses lèvres semblèrent bouger pour ordonner, il ne savait plus, et l'elfe disparut dans un sourire, pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec sa précieuse bouteille. Il la posa sur la table, les yeux fixés dessus, et repartit sans un mot.

Le jeune homme regarda dehors. Le soleil était à son zénith.

Et, sans la moindre hésitation, il déboucha la bouteille, aspirant avec envie l'odeur ambrée et sèche qui s'en dégageait. Avant de la porter à ses lèvres tremblantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny était magnifique. Rogue ne put que se l'avouer avec amertume. Il l'accueillit sans un sourire, mais avec politesse. Ses cheveux roux brillaient au soleil, lançant des reflets dorés autour de son visage fin.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt en silence. Et c'est en silence qu'ils atteitgnirent la cabane de Harry.

Il frissonna en sentant les relents de l'alcool s'en échapper, mais sortit néanmoins sa baguette pour faire exploser la porte, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, déjà troublée par le caractère inattendu et étrange de la soudaine envie de son ami de la revoir.

Ils entrèrent et furent tout à coup confrontés à un corps étalé par terre, qui ne bougeait plus. Dans le silence qui suivit l'explosion, cela était encore plus déconcertant.

Ginny s'approcha lentement, alors que Rogue croisait les bras, impénétrable. Elle se baissa et saisit le menton du jeune homme, qui ouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

-Harry...

-Désolé...

Il était désolé.

Ginny se retourna vers le Maître des Potions, qui ne sourcilla pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de son ami. Dans la maison silencieuse, elle le fit aller sur son lit, et le rejoignit, s'assit sur son lit, posa sa main sur sa joue, et lentement la lui caressa.

Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas, ne disait rien, ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Mais il était dévasté.

Ginny eut un sourire, et se leva, en murmurant à Harry:

-Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas...

Puis, tremblante, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et passant devant un professeur toujours immobile et muet, elle sortit.

Il se passa un instant terrifiant de silence tendu.

Les objets, les meubles, les carreaux de la fenêtres tremblèrent avec violence.

Soudain, la bouteille de whisky vide explosa avec violence, réveillant le jeune homme. Il se frotta les yeux, et son regard émeraude tomba sur le noir glacé de Rogue.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants,avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole prudemment:

-Je.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass...

-SOÛL!!!

Rogue avait hurlé. Il s'était empourpré et regardait le jeune homme avec une telle fureur dans le regard que le garçon eut peur. Alors, inévitablement, lui aussi sentit la colère et la rage monter en lui, l'alcool renforçant sa frénésie. Il trembla, serrant les dents, avant de crier, lui aussi:

-VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A ME DIRE, PROFESSEUR ROGUE!!!

L'homme sut instantanément qu'il faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, mais il était furieux, et faisant exploser un verre dans la cuisine, s'écria:

-POTTER, JE SUIS CHARGE DE VEILLER SUR VOUS! IL N'Y A RIEN D'INTIME LA-DEDANS!

-ARRETEZ VOS FAUX-SEMBLANTS!! VOUS SAVEZ A QUEL POINT VOUS ETES DEVENU IMPORTANT POUR MOI!

Ce cri arrêta le professeur dans sa colère. Il recula de quelques pas sous le choc. Et d'une voix rauque, il murmura:

-Vous divaguez, vous n'auriez pas dû boire Potter.

-VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI J'AI BU!!! VOUS QUI SAVEZ LIRE DANS LES ESPRITS!

-Vous êtes ivre, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites...

-VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS PENETRE LE MIEN!!! PEUR DE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ Y TROUVER?

Harry s'était remis sur ses pieds, et à chaque fois qu'il hurlait, il s'approchait, encore, ses yeux déments fixés sur Rogue, qui restait interdit devant de tels aveux, perdu devant la clarté d'esprit dont il faisait preuve.

Mais il le fut encore plus lorsque Harry s'arrêta et redevint muet, tremblant, haletant, et las, se voûtant, les yeux vides. Il ne savait que faire. Et il suivit avec attention le garçon se diriger avec lenteur vers le miroir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille devant ce miroir, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il se vit le saisir par le bras.

Et sut soudainement pourquoi il se détournait de lui.

Des larmes avaient perlés sur sa peau blanche, ruisselaient de ses yeux humides et rougis.

Encore une fois, il fut saisi d'étonnement, et recula, lâchant le garçon, si touchant, et si troublant dans sa douleur.

Il saisit la chaise près de lui, s'y accorchant fermement, comme s'il allait tomber, et retomba lourdement dessus, laissant Harry lui faire face, les yeux effarés et brûlants.

-Je suis navré... Je...

-Non, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû penser que vous aviez dépassé votre sens du devoir. Que vous étiez un être comme les autres.

-Non, Potter.

-Dégage, Severus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

-Potter...

-DEGAGE!

Il avait les poings serrés et un autre verre dans la cuisine se brisa.

Rogue se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant sur lui le regard flamboyant du jeune homme. Il soupira avant de dire:

-Je ne reviendrai donc pas, Harry.

Et, sans dire un mot de plus, il s'en alla, faisant flotter derrière lui ses robes noires, dans un tourbillon de vent qui le suivit jusque sous l'ombre de la Forêt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue était assis dans son canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce, et son visage n'était faiblement éclairé que par la lueur des étoiles qui brillaient de façon ténue au dehors.

Les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur sa peau gonflée ne pouvaient se voir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prochain chap demain ou après demain, je veux finir cette histoire le plus vite possible, merci d'être là, de lire.


	10. I see the birds

Bonjour tout le monde, oui, bonjour le monde!!! De retour après une semaine mouvementée sans nouvelles, navrée, mais de retour, pour de bon, yes, for good!!! allez, le chap, pour les accros qui ont pleuré (je sais quiiiii!!!)

Bon, pour le SUPEEEER trailer pourri, je crois que je vais le mettre en lien sur mon profil, ça sera plus simple...Moui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Non.

-Severus.

-Non.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule...

-Non.

-Mais bon sang, Severus, il a besoin de vous.

MacGonagall lui lançait un de ses regards terribles et suppliant à la fois.

Dumbledore réfléchissait.

-Non.

Le portrait de Dumbledore et la directrice soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ils avaient trouvé le professeur dans ses appartements, complètement ivre, deux semaines après son départ de la cabane de Potter. Il avait tellement bu qu'il avait complètement oublié de venir enseigner.

Les vacances de Noêl étaient terminées, et, biensûr, les cornichons étaient de retour.

Il avait pu s'exiler sans problème jusque là, personne ne s'était formalisé de sa retraite dans son antre, et Minerva et Albus présumaient niaisement qu'il continuait à veiller sur le jeune homme, alors que lui-même avait à présent besoin que quelqu'un l'empêche de sombrer lui aussi.

La vérité explosa le jour où les Préfets-en-Chef s'étaient rendus dans leur bureau et leur avaient avoués d'une voix timide que le directeur des Serpentard avait fermé la porte de sa classe à clé, avant de baisser encore plus la tête, en marmonnant qu'ils avaient pu sentir une forte odeur de Whisky.

Le Préfet-en-Chef avait alors hoché vigoureusement la tête en expliquant d'un air docte:

-Du Pur Feu, d'après l'odeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva s'était aventurée jusque dans ses cachots, laissant le portrait du directeur seul dans l'inquiétude.

_Il n'a jamais fait ça avant. Il a toujours tenu bon. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? Pourquoi?_

Et, comme tous ceux qui se retrouvent sans réponse dans leurs angoisses, il engouffra la moitié de sa caisse de bonbons au citron.

_Et Harry?_

_Comment va-t-il si Rogue est dévasté?_

Trop tard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue était encore ivre lorsqu'il fut amené dans le bureau, par un sortilège de Lévitation. Même après quelques sorts de dégrisement, il était encore dans un état abominable.

MacGonagall et Dumbledore, depuis deux jours, enfermés avec lui dans ce bureau, essayaient de comprendre. Mais il restait, comme un roc, comme à l'accoutumée, fermé, invariablement fermé.

Il éructait parfois, balançait des inepties qu'ils essayaient d'interpréter maladroitement, lorsqu'il réussissait à s'endormir au beau milieu de l'interrogatoire.

Et, lorsque le jour se leva pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce bureau, ils décidèrent d'appeller quelqu'un pour voir si Harry allait bien.

Rogue leur avait parlé de Ginny Weasley avant les vacances. Il leur avait vaguement dit qu'elle avait réussi à approcher Potter sans qu'il ne se rétracte.

Ils surent alors à qui faire appel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut saisie d'horreur.

_Par Merlin! Harry!_

Il n'était plus là. Parti. Envolé.

Mais ce qu'il avait laissé n'était que désordre, désolation. La cabane était ravagée. Partout, au lieu de mots écrits avec rage dans un carnet poussièreux qui regorgeait de colère, de détresse et de torture, des objets brisés, des meubles renversés, des carreaux de fenêtre pulvérisés. Des rideaux déchirés, un chaos.

_Plus de miroir._

Trop tard.

Ginny ne dit rien. Et referma doucement la porte. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et avait le sentiment que le mal qui le rongeait était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse l'aider, malgré toutes ces années passées avec lui, à le voir douter, à sentir ses maux, et à soulager ses peines, pas à pas. Harry faisait face à quelque chose qui la dépassait.

Elle repartit vers le château, bien décidée à faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à sa manière. Elle allait affronter son dégoût du Maître des Potions.

Elle n'était pas au courant de son état.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Severus... QUE S'EST-IL PASSE?

La voix d'Albus n'avait jamais pris un ton aussi orageux, lourd de menaces. Mais Rogue était réputé pour ne jamais sourciller.

-Non.

Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise à voir le professeur aussi éreinté et aussi détruit. Elle était retirée dans un coin et observer les zéphyrs se démener en vain contre la montagne imbibée d'alcool qui regardait ses pieds avec haine.

Elle comprit alors, au bout de quelques instants. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées, elle pressentait un désastre pour le professeur qui résistait à ses propres réflexions, si elle exposait ses déductions. Elle avait compris qu'ils luttaient tout les deux pour s'oublier.

Trop tard.

-Non.

MacGonagall renifla de dépit, puis sortit du bureau, en maugréant:

-Si l'alcool ne vous fait pas parler, Severus, votre version de Polynectar Maxima aura raison de vos talents d'Occlumens. Sureveillez-le, Albus, je reviens.

Dumbledore lui sourit alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, et brusquement, tout fut tendu. Rogue grogna, Albus prit un air autoritaire, ils allaient à la catastrophe. Rogue ne supporterait pas de leur avouer à quel point il était attaché au balafré, parce que lui-même s'escrimait à ne pas se l'avouer.

Tous les sens de Ginny furent alors en alerte, et, s'approchant du professeur, repoussant sa peur, elle lui toucha l'épaule avec gentillesse. Il leva sa tête vers elle, et elle lui fit signe discrètement, pendant qu'Albus grignotait un de ses bonbons, d'entrer dans son esprit.

Elle se concentra lorsqu'elle le sentit traverser ses pensées, pour lui faire passer le message.

_Préparez vous à fuir._

Et il hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux graves.

Albus sentit du mouvement et abandonna ses sucreries à contrecoeur pour voir Rogue soutenu par Ginny Weasley, qui titubait jusqu'à la porte.

_Par Merlin!_

-SEVERUS! RESTEZ ICI!

Trop tard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir avancé rapidement dans les couloirs, il se retourna subitemment vers elle et lui murmura avec peine, car ses lèvres étaient sèches, au moins autant que sa bouche:

-Lévitez-moi. Il sera trop tard...

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sort le lévitation sur lui, puis courut, essoufflée et rouge, à travers les couloirs qui grouillaient d'élèves. Ces derniers furent surpris de voir le bâtard des cachots flotter à quelques centimètres derrière elle, mais s'écartaient du chemin, devant elle. Ses cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle comme les rayons du soleil, des flammes ardentes. Elle atteignit le hall, et vit la Grande Porte, puis, entendant la démarche familière de MacGonagall au loin, elle s'affola, et s'élança, plus vive encore, plus déterminée. Après avoir passé la porte elle entendit derrière elle la directrice qui criait.

_Vite._

MacGonagall les avait vus et courait aussi à présent.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY!! REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMMENT!

Ginny accéléra encore, et encore, bien qu'elle sente ses poumons la brûler et son souffle se raréfier. Elle avait mal, mais Harry avait disparu.

Enfin, sentant la directrice qui la poursuivait toujours, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit plus loin les grilles de Poudlard apparaître. Elle usa de toute sa force, Rogue toujours lévitant derrière elle, sans un mot, ses jambes la portaient et elle aspirait douloureusement à atteindre ces grilles qui se rapprochaient trop lentement à son goût.

Derrière elle, MacGonagall hurlait comme une furie, mais elle ne se retournait pas, tendue vers son objectif. Plus que quelques mètres. Et déjà, elle se sentait soulagée.

Quand les grilles ne furent plus qu'à deux mètres, elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir une MacGonagall inébranlable la courser, bien qu'étant encore loin.

Trop tard.

Elle sourit, lâcha un rire nerveux, et respirant enfin, elle saisit Rogue qui flottait toujours, et passa les grilles, avant de transplaner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sadique... Le sadisme est le propre de l'homme, les serpents ne sont pas touchés par cette notion. héhéhéhéhé...That's all Folks!!!


	11. Ange et Démons

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!! Réctification majeure, je crois, parce que le chap précédent était sensé s'apeller "I see the birds are fled" (pour ceux qui comprennent absolument pas pourquoi je dis ça et qui ont absolument autre chose à lire que les conneries pré-historiques de l'auteur, un peu de culture vous fera pas de mal bon sang!!! (oulaaa, un serpent qui siffle, ça doit faire peeuurr))

Oui, c'est une phrase que Charles I roi de cette île de tarés apellée Grande Bretagne (oui, bon, c'était légèremment plus compliqué à cette époque) a dit aux parlementaires lorsque les grandes gueules genre Olivier Cromwell se sont carapatés après avoir justement ouvert leurs larges orifices bucaux pour contester son régime et sa façon de fonctionner... I see the birds are fled... Oui, il était pas content qu'ils lui aient échappé, oui, vous êtes pas contents que j'étale ma science (ouiii, les serpents en savent énormément sur les ptites histoires des hommes, mais bon, tout le monde s'en fout!!! XD, oki, je vous laisse le chap, celui-ci, à mon avis, vous aurez pas de mal à faire le parallèle...)

Merci pour vos reviews, elles font énormément plaisir, toujours, toujours, for ever, j'adore mes reviewers, même les spéciaux, ceux qui connaissent le ptit snake par coeur... Merkiii tout le monde!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spinner's End. Avec Rogue, le traître, l'immonde traître. Mais le seul homme qui avait ramené Harry. Sans le vouloir, ces deux-là s'étaient insinués insidieusement l'un dans l'autre. Et chacun luttait pour extirper cette sensation de besoin, de dépendance, et, quelque part, d'affection.

Elle le coucha dans son lit, il dormait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Qu'avait-elle fait?

Où était Harry?

Que faire à présent?

Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Rogue?

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, et, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva d'un bond, comme prise d'un besoin urgent et alla le réveiller. Lui secouant légèremment l'épaule, elle le vit se retourner brusquemment vers elle et chercher sa baguette du regard. Qui n'était plus là. Il l'avait laissée dans ses appartement lorsque cette foutue Professeur-Je-Sais-Tout était venue le chercher.

Elle tournait en rond, tout en l'observant, ses yeux le transperçaient, et il se contentait de se masser le crâne, en haussant les sourcis en lui rendant son regard inflexible.

Puis elle posa abruptement les faits:

-Harry est parti. Vous ne saviez pas, je présume...

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Weasley me dise quelque chose d'intelligent un jour...

-Répondez!

-Non! Je me fous de Harry!

Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne son erreur, que la jeune fille, dès les premières secondes, avait saisi.

Il croisa son regard déterminé et soupira, en fronçant les sourcils, et marmonna quelque chose, avant de hausser les épaules. Elle s'approcha du lit, puis posa une main sur son épaule, en le suppliant du regard.

Et il s'affaissa sur lui-même, en murmurant:

-J'ai peur d'avoir une idée.

Ces mots, prononcés avec une inhabituelle voix blanche, firent frissonner la jeune fille.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il souriait. Dans quelques heures, il serait avec eux... Ce lieu, ce lieu où leurs corps avaient chu, où le monde s'était écroulé, en quelques secondes seulement.

Il laisserait ce monde de misère, où tout avait échoué, où il avait échoué, où le fardeau était trop lourd.

Dans quelques heures, il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds, le vent sur sa figure, les pages d'un livres sous sa main, mais tout ceci n'avait vraiment plus d'importance, car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et lui. Et il avait tout ruiné en le laissant partir.

Et depuis, ce qui avait toujours été normal, quotidien, prévisible et routinier était devenu l'Enfer sur Terre.

Alors, il voulait que ça s'arrête, que la douleur s'estompe enfin, que le repos vienne à lui, pour lui laisser un peu de répit et de paix.

Mais à peine avait-il saisi la Potion de Goutte du Mort Vivant qu'il vit deux êtres transplaner près de lui. Et dans un choc, il fut renversé au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Ginny, avait hurlé, elle s'était jeté sur lui, quand bien même elle ne connaissait pas le contenu de la fiole, elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Rogue était retombé lourdement sur le sol, encore malade, ivre de son whisky. Harry le vit et dans un cri, dément et fou, s'élança vers lui, alors qu'il explosait de soulagement en son for intérieur.

_Il est venu. Il est venu. Il est là._

Rogue grogna sous l'étreinte de Harry, il était à demi-conscient, avait tenu à accompagner la jeune Weasley, alors que son état était encore limite, et quelque part, était tout aussi soulagé de le voir encore en vie.

_Et sa peau._

Et sa peau douce contre la sienne, son coeur qui résonnait encore, son corps qui se pressait si fort contre le sien, ses mains, son odeur, son cou, ses cheveux. Et ses yeux.

Mais il était lui même faible et sa respiration devint difficile sous le poids du jeune homme sur lui. Ginny les sépara, et leur expliqua, encore tremblante de peur, qu'elle allait les emmener à Ste Mangouste.

Ils ne dirent rien, leurs yeux étaient noyés l'un dans l'autre, incapables de se localiser dans le monde extérieur, juste comme deux aimants, l'un de jais, l'autre d'émeraude. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue détourne le regard, et soupire.

_Ses yeux... Ses yeux..._

Mais ses réflexions furent brisées tout à coup par la vue de quelque chose d'autre.

Alors, tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait découvert le Miroir du Rised dans la pièce, il se mit debout, et en retrouvant un peu d'équilibre, emmena Harry au devant, le tirant sans ménagement par le col de son pull, avec une idée fixe.

_Le Miroir nous montre nos désirs les plus chers._

Il s'arrêta devant la glace, y posta le jeune homme, en faisant un signe à Ginny d'attendre un peu, et posa la question rudement:

-Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

Il se retourna vers le professeur, le regard interrogateur, puis, face à son air à la fois impénétrable, attentif et déterminé, il eut un gémissement:

-Nooon...

Rogue le saisit avec violence par le col, le plaqua contre la glaçe froide:

-Potter, si tu t'es réfugié ici, c'est parce que je fais partie des ombres du miroir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non... Pitié...sanglota-t-il.

-Ils commençent à s'effacer et tu as honte de toi? La voix de Rogue était démesurée, impérative.

-NON!

Harry avait hurlé.

Il avait fini par avouer. Par sa réaction, au delà même de ses mots. Sa souffrance et sa culpabilité de voir les silhouettes de ses amis s'effacer progressivement ces derniers temps pour laisser place à un homme. Aux cheveux gras, sec, vieux, avec un gros nez, qui avait contribué tuer ses parents, qui avait tué son « ami », qui avait vécu dans l'ombre, qui avait conquis son âme, qui l'avait empoisonée.

Le Maître des Potions lâcha le Survivant, qui se laissa tomber par terre comme une poupée désarticulée, le regard fixé sur ses yeux sombres. Ginny accourut, et traîna son ami, en lançant un regard de haine au professeur qui regardait ses pieds, sans rien dire.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'écria:

-C'est bien beau de faire ressurgir ses démons et ses faiblesses à Harry... Mais vous?

Il se retourna vivement, et se raidit, sa voix était basse, elle dépassait à peine le murmure, mais elle était d'une puissante virulence:

-Je sais quels sont mes démons, Miss. Je n'ai pas besoin de Miroir.

-Alors allez-y, puisque vous ne craignez pas de les affronter. Regardez le miroir!

Elle soutenait le garçon qui avait les yeux à demi-ouverts, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme.

Rogue déglutit, lança un regard venimeux pour la faire taire, mais Ginny Weasley tint bon, et bientôt, il dut soupirer avant de se placer devant le miroir, redoutant ce qu'il y trouverait.

Harry... Ou Lily?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AAA... qui est l'ange, qui sont les démons, qui va apparaître dans le miroir, qui va s'en sortir indemne, de cette histoire de fous, qui a aimé mon éspèce d'intro pré-historique, qui va aimer que je tire à boulets rouges sur les fins prévisibles???? AAA la nature humaine, impénétrable!!! Xd (moi qui philosophe, c'est... pas conseillé ) Allez, retour à la normale, vous connaîtrez la suite quand j'aurai un peu de temps... Oui, je vous conseille de mettre une "Story alert" à défaut d'une review, parce que ça va être dur dur...


	12. Muguet et Miroir

Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour mes reviewers adorés, bonjour les accros, bonjour les sceptiques, bonjour les curieux, bonjour les novices, bonjour à tous. D'abord, avant de commencer, bon, moi, perso, personnellement, après vous c'est pas sûr, mais je viens de finir le 6° Chap de " Le silence est d'or " de LittleBeegees... Et... Voilà. J'aime pas les OC d'habitude, parce que comme tout le monde je rêve de lapider les Mary-Sue ( si vous comprenez pas ce que je dis, demandez, y a pas de sushis!) mais là... BOn... LittleBee, si t'es parmi nous, ok, t'es pas que dans le panthéon des scènes épiques, mais le dis pas à tout le monde, après on va croire que je suis gentille... (Ma réputation... Je préfère pas y penser...). Bref, comme pour Andeor dans "Longue est la route" je fais de la pub, et non, j'en ai pas honte, oui, j'assume mes goûts, et lisez, vous êtes pas nos gagne-pain (je serai déjà aux bahamas, à louper agréablement mes partiels), on fait ça pour nous, avec nos demandes de reviews à la con qui vous soûlent (oui, moi aussi quand j'en vois ça me soûle), mais aussi pour vous, pour vous faire plaisir (oui, faut pas croire que c'est Noêl toute l'année non plus, mais presque...)

Bon, je sens bien que ça vous parle pas ce charabia... SOUPIR... Le violà, votre chap!!! Roôoôoôoôoôoô ( j'attends plus de reviews, mais si vous avez le temps, c'est vrai que ça fait énormément plaisir (non, pas comme à Noël, mais presque...)

&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout autour de lui était clair, et il était dans un lit propre, bien fait, qui sentait l'asceptisé, une odeur qu'il éxécrait.

Pas de Ginny, pas de Severus. Il était seul. Et il avait mal à la tête.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-VOUS PLAISANTEZ?!?

-Non.

Elle brandit sa baguette mais il fut plus rapide, et la stupéfixa. Le jeune homme se leva, hurlant lui aussi, mais sa voix était rauque, sourde, et faible à la fois:

-POURQUOI?

-Un jour, tu me remercieras, Harry Potter.

Harry, désespéré, fou, les yeux et le corps tendus vers l'homme, rampait déjà, suppliant, tandis que Rogue fabriquait un Portoloin de fortune avec la baguette de Ginny.

_Severus. Non. Severus. Non. C'est pour son bien. Envoie-le loin de toi, il est guéri de sa solitude à présent. Non._

_Severus. Vite. Non, ne le regarde pas. Dépêche-toi.Vite. Ne le regarde surtout pas. Severus. Pense à Lily. Non. Severus. Vite._

Le portoloin était presque fini, et déjà, Harry affichait un sourire déchirant alors qu'il était si près de saisir la jambe de Rogue, si près.

-Trop tard. Murmura doucement le professeur, en plongeant ses grands yeux noirs si tristes dans ceux éteints du jeune homme qui venait de comprendre. Rogue pouvait regarder ses démons en face, mais pas les combattre.

Et avec lassitude, il le laissa partir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ou est Ginny?

-Miss Weasley se repose, elle est dans une chambre attenante. Lui expliqua l'infirmière d'un ton monocorde.

Il se tassa encore dans son lit blanc, regardant les fleurs qu'on avait déposé pour lui. Les chocolats, pour sûr, venaient de Dumbledore, les livres, de MacGonagall, et les fleurs? Il se pencha, et sentit deux brins de muguet.

Hermione lui avait donné un jour les propriétés du muguet, qui était toxique, voire mortel en cas d'absorption en grande quantité. Mais cette fleur était vivace malgré tout et Ron avait ajouté fièrement que dans la tradition sorcière, le muguet était le signe du retour au bonheur.

Quel bonheur? Deux fois on lui avait fait croire au bonheur, et deux fois on lui avait enlevé le bonheur trop tôt. Deux fois il avait été blessé.

Un petit mot pendait au bout des deux fleurs, il le saisit avidemment, se demandant qui avait crû lui faire une blague pareille en parlant de bonheur alors qu'il avait dû avouer et s'avouer qu'il... nourrissait des sentiments forts pour le Maître des Potions, contre toute attente, voire même contre toute nature.

_Moi aussi je dois les affronter. Donne-moi le temps._

Pas besoin de signature pour comprendre.

Severus l'avait vu lui dans le Miroir, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu prévoir. C'était lui et non sa mère qu'il avait vu, lui qu'il désirait si fort, lui qui pouvait illuminer sa vie, tout comme lui pouvait éclairer son coeur.

C'était lui, et il avait eu peur. Il avait eu trop peur de perdre ses repères, ces marques qu'il avait laissées pour ne pas sombrer. Aimer Lily et respecter Dumbledore. Pour ne pas sombrer.

Harry fut abasourdi de voir que toute la force de Rogue ces dernières années avait finalement résidé en deux liens ténus avec le passé, qui le faisaient agir sans question au présent et qui lui empêchaient de voir un futur.

Et savoir que lui avait remplacé ses fantômes par cet obscur désir de lui, à son instar, l'avait fait fuir. Il pouvait donc comprendre ce que Rogue ressentait. Mais il avait mal, d'être loin de lui, sans certitudes, ni sans indices. Juste ce muguet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue se décida. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il voyait le jeune homme dormir, se cachant, attendant son sommeil pour le veiller. Il était triste. Tous les soirs, il revenait dans sa chambre, qu'on lui avait aménagé près de celle de Harry.

Il voulait qu'ils le fassent à deux. Il voulait le faire avec Harry. Juste pour clôre une histoire.

Il vint dans la chambre du garçon, et s'approchant doucement du lit, ne put que sentir son coeur se presser à la vue d'un ange endormi. Créature si fragile lovée entre des draps de coton blanc, qui n'était pas une « créature de lumière », comme il l'avait pensé autrefois, mais « La créature de sa Lumière ». Harry.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille et son coeur fit un bond lorsque plusieurs heures après, habitué au silence de la salle, il sentit son corps bouger entre les draps.

Et il respira bien fort, le regard toujours impénétrable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muguet. Juste le muguet.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, un souffle calme, chaud, qui ne trouvait pourtant pas d'écho dans sa tête ni dans la pièce. Il se concentra sur ce souffle et mit un moment à comprendre. Avant de se lever d'un seul coup.

-Sev... Severus? Sa voix était rocailleuse, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des semaines, mais le professeur lui sourirt faiblement.

-Il est là, Harry, je veux qu'on le détruise ensemble...

-Mais... De quoi tu parles?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce un rêve? Une hallucination? Une illusion? Mais ses sens se mirent sens dessus dessous lorsqu'il sentit sur sa peau glisser la main si rêche et si douce en même temps du Maître des Potions. Il eut un frisson et déglutit, en entendant sans peine sa voix douce:

-Le miroir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tous deux étaient devant. Tous deux face à lui, et tous deux faces à eux-mêmes, et à leur réalités. Et c'est sans heurt, sans remords, sans même sourciller qu'ils brisèrent le miroir avec leur baguettes. Il éclata en mille morceaux, et enfin, Rogue se tourna vers Harry qui regardait avec mélancolie les bris de verres par terre, reliques de ses chimères.

Il lui prit le menton, et amena sa tête jusqu'à lui, tous deux eurent un frisson qui leur remonta le long de l'échine en percevant le souffle chaud et rauque de l'autre sur leur peau, aussi près l'un de l'autre, leurs corps aussi tendus de désirs, aussi impatients.

Rogue lui souffla alors, narquoisement:

-Le problème avec l'Amour, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si c'est un poison ou un antidote.

Deux phoenix dans une chambre close où des milliers de bris de verres ne reflétaient plus rien que de la lumière.

Ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire dans la vie, c'est que l'impensable finit toujours par survenir...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qui veut un épilogue? Moi pour moi, l'histoire s'arrête là, mais si vous voulez un épilogue, avec lemon ou sans, pas de sushis, je m'en occupe, je suis sur une autre histoire sur SS/HG, je bosse dessus, ça sortira dans pas longtemps ( je vois les fans de SS HP s'éloigner en courant "vous avez raison parce que ça va saigner entre notre intello bornée de service et notre bâtard graisseux bornée préféré!!!), de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'écrire (ECITURE ADDICTED!!). Merci d'avoir suivi, cette histoire aurait pu se terminer tragiquement, vraiment, je pèse mes mots, mais vous m'avez soutenue, même si vous reviewez pas, croyez pas que je suis pas au courant de qui squatte ou visite. Donc, ami lecteur, toi, qui es en train de lire, que tu vives en France au fond d'un trou, au Canada entre les sapins, en Belgique, n'importe où, qui que tu sois, quels que sois tes goûts, ta vie, merci. C'est tout.


	13. Epilogue or not Et la réponse est

Bonjour le monde!!!!!

Donc.

Je vais écrire l'épilogue. Pour plusieurs personnes, pour ceux qui pensent (comme moi!!! qui fait la "ola" avec moi?!?) que le récit s'arrête dans cette chambre d'hopital avec les débris de miroir tout autour de nos deux imbéciles heureux... Vous n'avez qu'à pas lire.

En revanche, pour:

-Didile (qui avait l'air bien motivée...)

-Piwi-chan (qui m'a vraiment touchée)

-Vandetta (que je commence à connaître un peu... vaguement... A travers les diverses reviews)

-Antgelus Loveless Malefoy Potter (qui avait l'air... à chaud... XD)

-Lily2057 (qui m'a orienté sur le contenu du népilogue)

-Sylnaruto (que je croise de temps à autres danmes reviews, et qui commence à faire partie des habitués des récits snakkyesques ( toujours axés sur les pansements des dépressifs en puissance selon une lectrice qui aime analyser... Mouais... On dira pas qui c'est... ; )...)

Voilà, je l'écris, il est en route, soyez patients, ça va venir... PREMIER SLASH je vous rapelle... XD

Biouxxx tt le monde et merciiii pour vos reviews...


	14. Sandwichs, Sex and Sun

Heyyyyy tout le monde!!! Voici l'épilogue comme promis. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la fin se trouve dans l'hosto, mais vous avez vraiment été des reviewers et lecteurs extras, donc voilà, pour ceux qui sont trop fans à donf de SS HP, régalez-vous, pour ceux qui aiment à peu près tous les couples (sauf les ranplanplan du bouquin, GW HP et HG RW) venez faire un tour sur ma dernière idée à la con "Je voudrais mourir", comme toujours, un chap tout les deux-trois jours et là, ça va faire encore plus mal...

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon chat ( feu BISCOTTE) qui aimait les crevettes et le foie gras. ( On comprend toujours pas pourquoi, elles étaient bonnes ses boulettes ronron (r)...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le soleil venait de se lever, et dehors, dans le calme ambiant, quelques oiseaux piaillaient doucement. De la fenêtre de la salle de bain on voyait le lac. De la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait voir les branches arbres se balancer légèremment sous la brise glaçée.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il venait de quitter Ste Mangouste et Severus lui avait donné le mot de passe pour accéder à ses appartements directement.

Lorsqu'il y était entré, il n'avait pu que constater que les pièces étaient chaleureuses, contre toute attente, et il sourit. Sa vie avait un goût de merveilleux, comme s'il était redevenu un nouveau-né qui voit le soleil pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois, il entrait dans l'univers de Rogue, pour la première fois, il souriait avec cette lueur de sagesse dans les yeux.

Et il avait ouvert les fenêtres malgré le froid. Et il s'y était posé, scrutant sans sourciller l'horizon, les nuages, les frissons sur l'eau du lac, les élèves qui se hasardaient à sortir et à déambuler dans l'herbe humide, la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite d'où s'envolaient les oiseaux, et les feuilles baladées par les danses graciles dans lesquelles le vent les entraînaient.

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il sentit son coeur manquer un battement, et sa respiration devint saccadée, comme sous l'effet d'un choc.

Il se retourna lentement et peu à peu, la vision d'un homme qui descendait les escaliers depusi la porte de ses appartements, en le dévorant des yeux s'offrit à lui. Il déglutit de voir combien ses gestes étaient calmes mais tremblants et combien son visage, fermé mais pâle, si lointain, était désirable.

Il se leva et avança sans mot dire jusqu'à lui, en lui souriant faiblement. Rogue se planta au milieu de la pièce et conserva son air indescriptible, les bras croisés.

Cependant, cette attitude étrange ne dérangea pas le jeune homme outre mesure, car il continua jusqu'à lui et de sa main moite toucha d'abord son bras, posant son autre main sur son épaule. Et se concentrant sur ses mains, évitant le regard du maître des Potions, il caressa lentement ses bras, frissonant du contact du tissu noir sous lequel il pouvait sentir sa peau blanche se contracter. Alors il sourit et l'enlaça avec lenteur, collant son corps sur le sien. Ils tremblèrent à l'unisson, écoutant leurs souffles, les battements du coeur de l'autre, sentaient leur sang pulser violement dans leurs veines, et dans l'immobilité la plus total naquit leur désir.

Rogue décroisa soudain les bras faisant reculer Harry et lui saisit la taille avec empressement, alors que le jeune homme qui souriait toujours, heureux, lui passait sa main sur la nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il s'approcha de sa bouche entr'ouverte et pressa ses lèvres dessus, en se collant à lui, remuant lascivement ses hanches sur les siennes.

A la vitesse d'une exponentielle, ils sentirent tous deux leurs ardeurs exploser tout d'un coup. Leurs mains exploraient leurs corps avec avidité, les froissement des peaux contre les tissus les frustraient et leur baiser n'en devint que plus violent et plus passionné.

Rogue attira Harry jusqu'à son lit, doucement, sans briser leur étreinte, puis, comme il sentait que le jeune homme s'amusait à se faire tirer, refusant d'être docile, il eut un gémissement d'impatience, avant de le tirer sauvagemment à lui et de se laisser tomber avec lui dans le lit. Ils eurent alors tous deux un sourire d'enfant, et se regardèrent pendant un instant dans les yeux. Et seuls furent immobiles leurs regards graves en un instant qui s'observaient et ne se quittaient plus, car ils reprirent leurs caresses, tirant les vêtements de l'autre, se cognant l'un à l'autre, perdus dans leur fougue et dans leur appétit.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent nus, frissonant et éperdus, ils purent se calmer et leurs mains glissèrent lentement sur leurs corps, ils ne disaient rien, se fixaient toujours sans rien dire, avec cette flamme dans le regard et cette confiance dans la proximité de leurs peaux si chaudes, de leur désir ardent mais calme, et de leur corps si tendus vers l'autre.

Dans la lumière du matin, leurs visages étaient pâles, sereins, et sous leurs regards fièvreux et intenses bouillonait l'envie.

Enfin, quand ils sentirent que cette torture agréable devenait insupportable en eux, ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre et doucement s'unirent dans la matinée, se donnant enfin l'un à l'autre, s'acceptant enfin l'un l'autre, et s'aimant enfin l'un l'autre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit son amant qui le scrutait paisiblement, de ses yeux si sombres et si brûlants. Et il lui sourit de cette tendresse que seuls les êtres amoureux se procurent, en lui marmonant vaguement un « Bonjour Sev'rus ».

L'autre sourit en retour et ses lèvres se retroussèrent même en un léger sourire moqueur. Mais en guise de bonjour, il lui murmura:

-De quoi rêvais-tu?

Et Harry, étonné, lui demanda s'il avait encore parlé dans son rêve et biensûr, Sev'rus dut corriger son amour en précisant:

-« Commenter serait plus exact... »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Harry rajouta:

-Je me demande ce qu'il y avait à commenter sur notre première fois...

Et ils rirent de plus belle, dans la matinée d'été qui s'offrait à eux, avant d'aller à la cuisine chercher un sac de sandwichs pour le poulpe géant du lac.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bientôt les gens, pour de nouvelles histoires... Prenez soin de vos poulpes en attendant!


End file.
